


These Castle Walls As Cold As Ice

by mapofthestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Centaur!Harry, Centaur!Louis, Destiny, Fate, Fawn!Niall, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, King!Zayn, Lots and lots of Pining, M/M, Misunderstandings, Narnia, Niall is amazing sensible but no one realises, Pining, Prophecies, Queen!Doniya, Queen!Safaa, Queen!Waliyha, True Love, battles, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofthestars/pseuds/mapofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Narnia will be strong, when the heir long gone, and the King stand united.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Destiny has a plan for Zayn and Liam, but things don't always go according to plan.</p><p>[Or the one where Liam is a prince, and then he isn't, and then he is again, and then he isn't again. Zayn pines, Harry falls over, Louis is a bad-ass spy and Niall and Doniya are the only voices of reason in this whole mad escapade.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Castle Walls As Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't quite mean for this to end up as long as it is. But this idea stuck with me and I couldn't stop my imagination running with it.
> 
> I have nothing to do with One Direction apart from fan-girling at a respectable distance.
> 
> I have read this through twice so hopefully there are no major mistakes. Please leave a comment if you find anything so I can sort it out.

Zayn anxiously looked across the battlefield for his sisters. He could see Waliyha and Safaa standing at the back with the archers. That was good. Zayn didn't want them anywhere near the battle. They were only 11 and 9. Although, given she had never picked up a bow before she entered Narnia, Waliyha was an amazing shot. Standing next to them, Zayn could see Niall.

Niall was a hyperactive blonde fawn that Safaa had found when she first entered Narnia through the wardrobe in one of their cousin’s houses. Niall had looked after Safaa then, and Zayn trusted him now. He had even been turned to stone trying to protect Safaa.

Zayn was broken from his searching the battlefield by a huge crash of blades right above his head. His head jerked up and he saw the curved silver sword of a centaur blocking the blow that had been about to kill Zayn. Zayn, pulling his head back into the battle, swung his sword and killed the creature attacking him. As the creature fell to the ground, its black limbs twitching, Zayn felt the strong arms of the centaur lift him off the ground. He was placed onto the centaur’s back, and he gripped his legs tight to hold himself onto the centaur.

"My King, you need to be more careful. You can't go off into a daydream in the middle of the battle."

The curly-haired centaur shook his head as he raced with Zayn out of the immediate danger of the fiercest fighting.

"I was looking for my sisters." Zayn protested.

Harry looked at Zayn with one eyebrow cocked. "Zayn, if I may say so, your sisters have Niall and Louis protecting them. Don't do any stupid brave heroics to save them. Narnia needs all four of you to sit on the thrones and break the spell."

Zayn nodded. Harry was right. There were much better fighters than Zayn out on the field of battle, especially Louis. Louis was Harry's best friend and another centaur. He was slightly lighter than Harry, and also shorter. But he was a fearsome warrior. He could ride straight into battle, with a sword in either hand and cut a swathe through the enemy ranks.

A scream cut through the battle, high and piercing. "Zaaayyynnnn!!!!"

Harry's head whipped around to look at Zayn, who had suddenly paled.

"Doniya," Zayn whispered.

Harry took off in the direction of the scream, tearing across the battlefield and jumping fighters with ease. Harry was normally clumsy, but when he wanted to run fast, he suddenly seemed to gain grace and elegance. Harry skidded round a huge rock and came to sudden halt.

Louis was lying across one of the rocks, a huge sword cut across his torso. But whilst Harry seemed pulled towards his friend, Zayn leapt off his back and stepped away from the fallen centaur. Doniya was on the ground. Her sword was flung far away from her reach. The White Witch was standing with her back to Zayn and he could hear her taunting Doniya.

"High Queen of Narnia.” She sneered, her voice dripping with disdain. “You will never be _High Queen_ of anything. You couldn't defeat me, so now I will rise again stronger. Your pathetic brother and sisters will fall to my army, just like you are about to." As the White Witch raised her arm to strike Doniya, Zayn stepped forward and struck. His blade came flying down through her white staff, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. Zayn felt a pulse of magic from the staff. The shock wave reverberated around Narnia, undoing all the evil magic the Witch had done. The Witch screamed and lunged at Zayn with her sword. Zayn leapt back out the way, parrying the blow. But Zayn's attack had given Doniya time to scramble to her feet and grab her sword. As the Witch stepped towards Doniya, a red and gold arrow whistled through the air and sunk deep into the Witch's shoulder. Zayn recognized the arrow as one of Waliyha's. The Witch cried out, dropping her sword and grabbed her shoulder. Zayn looked up to see Waliyha, Safaa and Niall riding towards them on a unicorn. Trust his sisters to be able to find a _unicorn_ in the middle of a battle. Doniya swung with her sword, cutting deep into the White Witch’s chest.

As life left the body of the White Witch, her forces lost hope and abandoned the battle. The four siblings rushed to hug each other, and somehow Niall was dragged into the middle of the group hug. Zayn extracted himself from his siblings and looked around for Harry. He spotted Harry with Louis, a little way off from Zayn. From the middle of nowhere, Harry had found some bandages and had bandaged Louis' wound. Now Harry was supporting Louis as he attempted to stand on his own four hooves.

Zayn walked to Louis and Harry. "See Harry, stupid brave heroics do work." Harry smiled towards Zayn and Louis attempted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't even manage that. That was a sure sign to Zayn that Louis was seriously injured. Louis held onto his sarcasm even when he had lost everything else. Zayn let Louis and Harry past him so they could get some medical attention and returned to his sisters, who had been joined by Aslan.

"You fought well, Zayn." praised Aslan.

"Thank you Aslan. Is Louis going to be alright?"

Aslan nodded. "He has given everything in the service to his High Queen, and for that he deserves his life. I will ensure he is healed."

Zayn thanked Aslan and left with his sisters back to the main camp. He had previously had some doubts about whether they would all stay in Narnia after the battle. Waliyha and Safaa were still really young. They deserved to grow up in England, where Zayn and Doniya had thought they belonged. But seeing his three sisters standing there as Queens of Narnia made Zayn realized that the four of them fitted in Narnia, better than they ever had in England.

oOo

Prince Liam of Archenland had been standing in his chambers when the magical shock wave had hit the castle at Anvard, the capital of Archenland. Liam raced to the window and looked out at the snowy scene of the courtyard. A waterfall was cascading across the front of his window, as the snow on the roof melted. He put his hand into the waterfall, testing if it was real. Liquid water had never fallen from the sky before in the sixteen years Liam had lived in Archenland, although part of him said this rain looked familiar. His hand caused the water to part, and he looked out at the distant mountains of Narnia. For his whole life, he had never seen anything on the horizon but white snow. But now, the horizon was green, and the sky was blue.

Liam was sure now. The White Witch, as Liam called her, or the White Queen as his father insisted on calling her, was dead. The spell of winter was over. Liam had always hated the White Witch, hated his father's alliance with the woman. But King Henry, Liam's father, had only thought of the power he could achieve if he allied himself to the White Witch.

Liam knew his father would be absolutely livid towards the new King and Queens of Narnia. And just on cue, an angry shouting echoed around the castle.

"What stupid idiots have defeated the White Queen. She was the true Queen of Narnia. Those usurpers do not deserve to sit on her throne."

Liam could hear the courtiers and his younger brother, Prince Nathan, trying to calm the King and prevent him making any rash decisions, like sending his army to Narnia right now.

Liam sighed and turned back to the window.

"This is all that pesky lions fault," raged the King, "what's his name? Al... An... "

" _Aslan, Father_." replied Prince Nathan coldly.

oOo

Two years passed and King Henry still believed the four Malik children did not deserve the throne, when he was summoned to the Royal Palace, Cair Paravel, in Narnia, to celebrate the coming of age of King Zayn.

Liam was standing in the same position he had two years ago when the snow had melted. But Liam looked different. His face was drawn and tired. His father hadn't accepted the news of him being bisexual very well. King Henry never spoke about it, never voiced his disapproval. But at all the royal balls, Liam could feel his father's disapproving gaze burning him when he danced with another man, and not a foreign princess or a Lord's daughter. He also hadn't slept well in over a year. He dreamt every night, and always woke up sweating and shaking early in the morning. The dreams scared him, and confused him, and he didn't know why.

He dreamt he was a baby, standing in a cot and holding the bars. He was always in the same blue room. He dreamt of a woman. He didn't recognize her but he always felt safe when he looked at her face. She held something to her ear, and she talked into it. He dreamt of a man, tall and strong, who looked like an older version of Liam. He dreamt of a noise, loud and piercing, causing him to burst into tears and cry. Had Liam been in our world longer, he would have recognized the noise as a fire alarm. Liam cried and cried but neither the man nor the woman came to him. As much as baby's can feel fear, Liam was scared. Then he heard a wailing noise, (a fire engine) and he felt a strong pair of arms lift him out of the cot. But he cried more; they weren't the familiar arms he knew.

That was always when Liam woke up. He never told his father or his brother about the dreams. He didn't want to appear weak in the eyes of his father, who despised him enough as it was.

Liam watched out the window as his father and brother rode out of the castle gates. They were going to Narnia, but Liam couldn't join them. Someone had to look after Archenland whilst they were away, and Liam had recently come of age himself. _He had to learn how to look after the country_ , his father had said.

oOo

Prince Nathan trotted his horse up next to his father. Nathan was glad they had left Liam at home. Nathan felt no love towards his brother, and didn't hide his dislike from Liam. But as much as he pushed or ordered Liam about, Liam was still kind towards him. _And_ Liam was older than Nathan so he would inherit the throne of Archenland. _And_ the people of Archenland loved Liam. They loved him as much as they hated Nathan.

King Henry turned towards his son. "Nathan, Liam has come of age now. It is time for you to learn the truth."

Nathan looked at his father, confused. King Henry continued, "Liam is not my son." Nathan's eyes widened in shock.  You could practically hear the cogs whirring in his brain. If Liam was not his father's son, then he was the heir to the throne of Archenland, not Liam.

"But... that.... means I'm the heir to the throne of Narnia." exclaimed Nathan.

"Keep your voice down," scolded the King, "but yes, you are the heir to the throne. Your mother and I didn't believe we could have children, so when we found Liam lying in a wood as a baby, we were happy. We pretended to the whole country he was our son. But then your mother became pregnant with you, and we realised we had made a grave mistake in adopting Liam. But we couldn't get rid of him by then; we had already had him for two years. You deserve to be on the throne, my dear boy."

Nathan smiled at his father, but then looked confused. "So what are we going to do about Liam?"

King Henry smiled at his son, his face lit with an evil form of glee. "This is the plan, my true son. We must wait until you are of age, so two years. Then we will lock Liam up and announce to the world he is gravely ill and dying. Eventually, when the time is right, we will murder him and announce his death."

"Can't we just murder him as soon as I come of age?" asked Nathan.

King Henry shook his head. "The people love him too much. If he were just to die with no excuse, I would have a revolt on my hands. Also, if we murder Liam and, God forbid, something happened to you, there would be no one of my line to take the throne. Liam is my back up plan. I couldn't live with myself if I killed him and then you died. I would rather he take the throne if you couldn't."

Nathan shook his head. He didn't like his father's plan. He wanted Liam dead as soon as possible. Liam was a liability. As long as he lived, every person who detested Nathan had hope. Nathan may not have the strength and power of his father and adopted brother, but he had more brains than them both. But Nathan could deal with Liam and King Henry later.

oOo

Zayn sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He was tired and he didn't want to have to go through all the ridiculous ceremony of meeting all the kings and lords.

Doniya leaned over and whispered to him, "It's your coming of age you know."

"I know!" hissed Zayn back. "But I don't get a choice in my age or the fact that we have to do this!"

Doniya sighed. "At least it's 5 more years before we have to go through this again with Waliyha."

Zayn and Doniya both sighed and turned back to the crowded room as the herald announced the last people they needed to meet.

"King Henry of Archenland, Your Majesties, and his son, Prince Nathan."

Zayn got a good look at the pair as they walked down towards his throne, and he didn't like them. The King walked with the purpose of someone who believed themselves better than everyone else in the room. He was tall and broad shouldered, his head towering over the courtiers around him. Zayn decided he seemed the kind of man who knew how good he was at intimidating others, and therefore spent a lot of time intimidating others. The son, well, Zayn did not trust him at all. He slunk behind his father, and although he wasn't as tall as him, he would still have been taller than Zayn. He wasn't muscular, but you could see strength in his limbs. His expression sent shivers down Zayn’s spine. You could see in his face that Prince Nathan was clever, but as he walked up to Zayn, he wore an expression of _'I know something you don't and it isn't good news for you'_.

Zayn shivered as the King of Archenland finally stepped up to his throne.

"Congratulations King Zayn. I wish you good luck and happiness as you now become of age." said King Henry, his tone betraying he wished Zayn no such thing.

The air rippled with tension between Zayn and King Henry until Doniya managed to start small talk. Zayn honestly loved his sister right then. She could always diffuse awkward situations with meaningless small talk.

"King Henry, may I ask where Prince Liam is?" asked Doniya, flashing King Henry a disarming smile. Zayn shook his head slowly, grinning to himself. Trust Doniya to memorise not only the whole guest list, but also all the family members of their visitors.

"I am sorry he couldn't be here tonight, but it was important someone stayed in Archenland to keep things in order. It is his job, as my eldest son." replied the King of Archenland, with a wave of his hand indicating the matter was of no great importance.

Zayn hadn't been paying attention to what the other King was saying, but he was intrigued to notice that when King Henry called Prince Liam his eldest son, the silent Prince Nathan's hands balled into fists. Zayn assumed Prince Nathan was jealous of his older brother, and dismissed the action from his mind. He had no clue of the true cause of his anger.

As soon as the King of Archenland and his son had finished speaking with the royalty of Narnia, Zayn and Doniya were free to leave. Waliyha and Safaa had got bored earlier in the day and left.

Zayn managed to find a few precious minutes in his room to be by himself in peace before he was summoned back to the Great Hall for his own celebratory feast.

Meanwhile, Liam stood in his room, tired. He had dismissed all the courtiers and his head was throbbing. The dreams were beginning to occur during the day, as stupid as that sounds. They had morphed into ... Liam couldn't find the right word. They weren't flashbacks, or so he thought. The closest he could think of was panic attacks.

Liam's hands flew to his head as the sharp pain that accompanied an attack grew in intensity. His mind felt as though it had been wrenched in two, and suddenly Liam was a child again. His lifted his eyes to look at the man holding him, but could not seem to focus on him. All he knew was that this man was not the strong kind one from the other dream, he was different. He hushed the crying Liam, but kept running. Liam could see a bright blaze over the man's shoulder, and we a shudder he realised that was his home, there, in flames. Liam was carried into a wood, dark and ancient.

The man stopped running, and placed Liam gently on the ground. Straightening up, he looked into the woods and began to speak. "Aslan, come here, to the last of the great holes between the worlds. Geoff and Karen travelled through here, to escape and live. But now they are gone, and their son needs to be in the world he is destined for. I cannot take him myself,"

The man was cut off by a roar from the forest. "You are correct, my son," spoke the lion who had just appeared through the trees. "Narnia is not ready for you yet, and neither is it ready for the Liam." Liam’s adult self realised he should be afraid. It was a _lion_. But strangely, his infant self didn’t seem to fear the creature standing before him.

"But Aslan," pleaded the man, "he cannot stay here."

"Calm yourself. Narnia may not be ready yet, but Archenland is safer than here and will serve Liam well enough until he learns the truth and returns to Narnia."

The man seemed relieved, and nodded at Aslan, who walking over to Liam. "Come now, my child." breathed the lion.

And with that, Liam awoke. It was always at the same point, and Liam was no closer to figuring out the dream. If what Liam dreamt was true, then he was not the son of King Henry of Archenland, but instead he was the son if somebody called Geoff, and at some point in the future he needed to return to Narnia. But how could he return, if he had never been there before. But Liam had spent hours thinking about what he had seen, and he began to think it might all be true. After all, Aslan had said it. But what was the truth Aslan had said Liam needed to learn?

While Liam wished he was in Narnia, Zayn wished he was anywhere else in the world. But he bore the whole evening with a smile; it was all in honour of him after all. But truthfully, he didn't want all this attention. He wanted to sit in peace on a castle window ledge and sketch. He wanted to walk through the forest with just his sisters.

"You alright mate?" Zayn looked round to see Niall holding a huge tray of food.

Zayn nodded, but Louis had appeared behind Niall. Louis simply raised an eyebrow at Zayn, until he admitted he was tired and he just wanted to celebrate his birthday with his three friends and his sisters.

"Wait a second Niall." said Zayn.

Niall's head jerked up, his mouth full and his eyes guilty.

"The food on that tray is supposed to be for the guests, not you."

Louis laughed and Niall passed the tray to a dwarf, who was serving champagne.

Louis leaned over Zayn so he could whisper in his ear. "Well Zaynie, we were thinking this isn't really a party. So how about we get you out of here and go do something fun?"

Zayn's face lit up at Louis' suggestion.

"But how are you going to get me out of here unseen?"

Louis grinned at Zayn and jerked his head towards Harry, who was standing in the shadows near the centre of the Great Hall. Zayn smirked with the knowledge of what was about to happen, having seen it happen several times before.

Harry had borrowed a tray of champagne flutes and was waiting on Louis' signal. Louis winked at his best friend and Harry nodded in return.

Harry took one step forward and promptly tripped over one of his own hooves. He fell to the ground in a sprawl of gangly legs, and the tray of flutes smashed around him. In was such a regular occurrence for Harry to be sprawled on the floor that no one suspected Harry had meant to fall this time. Every eye in the room was turned towards Harry, apart from Louis and Doniya. While everyone rushed to help Harry, Louis grabbed Zayn's hand and pulled him out of the door. Zayn stopped on the theshold of the door, looking back inside at Harry and his own party. Doniya was staring at him and he worried she would call him back. But her eyes were shining with glee from Harry's antics. She mouthed "Go!" towards Zayn.

Zayn didn't need any more encouragement to accept Louis' offered hand and he leapt onto the back of his best friend. Louis galloped along the passageway and down the stairs, the sound of hooves echoing in the gloom. They burst out a back door and began to skirt round the gardens to get down to the beach.

As Zayn and Louis reached the beach, Niall and Harry practically fell out of a door at the base of the castle walls. Zayn face was split with a huge grin, and Niall could barely move as his body was racked with laughter. Harry and Louis shook their heads at the stupidity of their passengers, and took off, galloping together across the golden sands. The sunlight was fading, causing a beautiful red orange sunset to be painted on the horizon.

As they came off the beach and began to ride into the forest Zayn asked where they were heading.

"We are going to one of the most beautiful sights Narnia has to offer." replied Harry.

"A fawn dance!" shouted Niall.

Louis laughed. "You really think you and your mates dancing are the most beautiful thing in Narnia! You have not seem yourself drunk Niall."

Niall pouted and turned around on Harry's back, so he was no longer looking at Louis. It would have been a very effective gesture if he hadn't wobbled halfway through turning. The only reason he stayed seated on Harry was Harry's arms had reached back to steady him.

Harry gave a deep laugh before turning to Zayn. "We're going to visit the driads. They haven't stirred in a long time," Louis interrupted Harry here, "but we think a true King of Narnia might be able to convince them to come out and play with us."

Zayn looked worried. They were expecting him to wake up the driads. But Niall only laughed. "Don't worry. If the driads don't feel like having fun today, I invited several of my friends."

Louis groaned. "Don't say they are the same friends as last time."

Niall nodded, grinning excitedly. Zayn thought he could remember last time. He had been woken early in the morning by a banging noise in the corridor outside his room. He had wandered out, bleary eyed, to see a very drunk Harry being supported through the halls by Louis. Harry was a handsy drunk, all over Louis. Niall lay on Louis' back, snoring and fast asleep. Once Niall was drunk and asleep, nothing would wake him ... except waving food in front of his face. Zayn knew; Niall's friends were the kind you would call when you wanted to get absolutely plastered.

Zayn was dragged back to the present by Louis stopping. The four friends had reached a clearing. The bright moon was almost directly overhead, and it bathed the glade in moonlight. Zayn jumped from Louis' back and stood in the middle of the clearing.

Unwilling to break the silence, Zayn whispered "What should I do?"

Zayn's three friends shrugged their shoulders. Zayn rolled his eyes at his friend’s inability and tried to think what to say.

"I, King Zayn of Narnia, command the driads that live here to awaken."

The glade remained silent.

"Please, it would be very nice if you would just wake up."

The only sound Zayn could hear was the rustling of a gentle breeze through the branches.

"Hello! Anyone in  ..." Zayn was cut off by a giggle from the opposite side of the clearing. The fawn, two centaurs and man turned to see a girl appear, dressed all in green. The four friends stared opened mouthed.

"Well, you’re a pretty one, aren't you." said the girl, and to Zayn, her voice was gentle and beautiful.

"Thank you." replied Louis. Everyone in the glade turned to look at Louis, and the girl had one eyebrow raised.

Another girl appeared from the forest to join her. "She wasn't talking to you, centaur. We are talking about the King."

And old man, wizened and knarled, joined the two girls. "You are most welcome here, King Zayn. We have waited a hundred years for someone to come worthy of sitting on Geoff's throne."

"Who was Geoff?" asked Zayn.

The old man smiled at Zayn. "Geoff was the last King of Narnia before the White Witch. He fled when her magic took hold."

"Okay. Your people really believe I'm up to the job of ruling Narnia?"

"King Zayn. The fact that you don't see yourself as ready only proves that you are."

While Zayn and the old man had been talking, more men and women of different ages had appeared out of the forest. They all had long flowing hair, and the girls was braided with flowers and vines.

One of them shouted out "That's enough deep meaningful stuff! Let's start the party!"

Zayn wasn't surprised when the speaker was revealed to be Josh, another fawn who was Niall's partner in crime. They were often to be found sneaking around the corridors of Cair Paravel together. He was followed by four more fawns, who introduced themselves as Luke, Michael, Calum and Ashton. With the arrival of the fawns, their music and their booze, the party started in earnest.

Some of the younger driads couldn't remember a time when they hadn't lived hidden in their trees. It was their first time walking around on legs, rather than gliding like a tree (if trees can glide). They were like baby deer, struggling to stay upright, looking so pleased with themselves, and then promptly falling over again.

Louis nudged Harry. “They look like you Hazza!”

Louis then ducked quickly to avoid the fruit Harry threw at his head.

The evening passed quickly for Zayn. It was a blur of singing, dancing, laughing and drinking. Niall, Josh, Luke, Michael, Ashton and Calum had quickly set up a drinking game and by the end of the night they were spectacularly drunk. They lay in a pile on the floor. Niall was a sleepy drunk. Josh was a loud happy drunk. He was sitting next to Niall, trying to persuade the sleeping fawn to sing and dance. Zayn couldn’t remember a time when he had ever had so much fun.

Several of the driads, both male and female, had been flirting with him. They were pretty and he was bisexual, but he hadn't felt drawn to any of them. The party was dying down now. Most of the driads had returned to their trees, the air full of their promises to come to Cair Paravel now they were awake.

Zayn was pleasantly drunk, past tipsy but not all the way to smashed. Niall and Louis were absolutely plastered. Zayn didn't even want to think about how much they had had to drink.

Zayn decided the easiest thing to do would just be to sleep in the clearing, and move on in the morning, when all they would have to contend with where Niall and Louis' hangovers. Harry didn’t care, simply snuggling up to Louis under the stars.

oOo

_Two years later_

Liam could tell his father and brother were plotting something. He had a sense of unease, whenever he was near them. They sent sly looks towards each other, and then sharp glances at him.

His head ached. The dreams had been getting worse. He was now sure that they weren't actually dreams, but instead they were his memories.

Liam tried not to think about the disturbing information he had discovered about himself. He wasn't the son of King Henry. He was actually the son of a man named Geoff. His real mother and father had died in a fire in a different world. They had apparently left the world he lived in, Liam didn't know why, and when they died, Liam had been returned to Archenland. He had some sort of destiny in Narnia, although Liam still had no idea of what that destiny comprised of.

King Henry and Prince Nathan burst into Liam's room.

"Happy 18th birthday Nathan!" Liam congratulated his younger brother. Nathan smiled in excitement at Liam. Liam frowned. The excitement on his face was cold, cruel excitement. Nathan knew something bad was about to happen, and he would take joy from watching the recipient of the pain fall. Liam shuddered.

King Henry turned to face Liam. "It is time for you to know the truth Liam." Liam nodded. His dreams had given him an idea if what this truth might be. "I am not your father." King Henry waited for some expression to cross Liam's face. He was puzzled when none did. "Well?" The King demanded. "Thank you," replied Liam. King Henry was shocked by Liam's reaction. "You must have taken me in because I was abandoned, or something like that. And you've looked after me all this time. So thank you. You may not be my biological father, but I love you like a father, and you, Nathan, like my brother."

Nathan's eyes widened at Liam's speech. This was not going according to Nathan’s plan. None of Liam's sappy speech was supposed to happen.

King Henry eyed Liam coldly. "I don't think you understand Liam. You are not my son. You only were when we needed you to be. Now I have Nathan, my _true_ son. You are in the way of his right to the throne. You must leave immediately. Get out of Anvard, out of Archenland. Other than that I don't care where you go."

Liam was shocked. He had gone from having everything to having nothing in a matter of moments. He tried to plead with his father... No, he corrected himself, King Henry. "Father... Please..." Liam tried to speak but his throat was choked up.

King Henry spun to face Liam. "I am not your father. I have never loved you and you mean nothing to me."

The words were spat towards Liam, laced with venom and cruelty. They cut through him like a knife, twisting and ripping at his heart. Liam turned away from the king, so he wouldn't see the tears running down his face. Liam wouldn't show King Henry any weakness. Liam grabbed his sword and ran, out of his room, down the corridor and into the stables. His horse, Destiny was already saddled. Obviously, King Henry had anticipated Liam would flee on horseback. Liam mounted Destiny and rode out the gates at a gallop _. 'Was this my destiny?'_ thought Liam. _'Is it also fairly ironic that I chose to name my horse Destiny?'_

oOo

Back in the castle, King Henry was very pleased with himself. The plan was complete and now Prince Nathan would sit on the throne. They would tell the commoners that Liam had left them. Liam's face had proved that few things hurt more than feeling abandoned.

But every streak of cunning and cruelty in the King was repeated in his son. Still standing in Liam’s chambers, Prince Nathan drew his dagger and walked gently up behind his father. He stabbed his dagger into the King's back and watched the old man crumple.

"Father, you think I would really just wait for you to die for me to get the throne? I am your son, after all. You killed to get your throne. Now I have killed to get mine. You were so busy plotting to get rid of Liam, that you didn't notice me plotting to get rid of you. Now I just have to fix that mess you made with Liam."

King Henry gasped for just long enough to hear his son’s words, before he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Nathan walked out into the corridor and started screaming "Guards! Guards! Prince Liam has killed the King and fled. Find him! Capture him!"

As Prince Nathan strode away from Liam's rooms, the King's Chief Advisor Paul stepped out from his hiding place behind a partition wall. Paul hadn't wanted to believe Nathan's words, but now he could see the body of the King on the floor. Paul was the only person in the land who knew the truth about Prince Liam. Paul had been the man who had rescued Liam from the fire and taken him to Aslan. At the time Aslan hadn't allowed Paul back into Narnia, but he had been allowed back on Liam's 18th birthday. He had quickly settled himself as the King's Chief Advisor so he could watch over Liam. Now, Liam had gone, therefore it was Paul's duty to go with him.

oOo

Liam rode hard through the forest. He had no idea of the events that had just unfolded at the castle or where he was going. Liam just rode for the border with Narnia. He hoped his dreams had a good reason for sending him there.

He rode for hours, stopping occasionally for his horse to drink at streams and wash their trail away in the water.

By his calculations, he had just crossed the border into Narnia when he came across a small encampment. There were only three tents, and sitting around the campfire was a young man, a fawn and two centaurs.

Liam hoped these people might be able to give him food and shelter. He had no idea he was currently being hunted by the army of Archenland. He pulled Destiny to a halt just outside the circle of people. The four were standing now, staring at Liam, but they hadn't drawn their swords yet, which was always a good sign.

Liam dismounted as simply stood there in front of the other four. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked the shorter centaur.

"My name is..." Liam couldn't think. He couldn't give them is own name. Think. _Think_. "Will. Please, I need help. Just some food and shelter."

The younger centaur looked unsure, but the fawn smiled brightly and danced over to Liam. "Well then Will, I'm Niall. The short centaur over there is called Louis. The taller one with no sense of balance is called Harry. And skulking over there is  ..." Niall was cut off by a voice from the darkness. "Niall!" The voice warned. Niall shut his mouth quickly. "That's no one." said Harry.

Louis looked at Harry. "Really Haz. _No one_ was the best you could come up with." Harry shrugged.

Liam was shivering. He hadn't been wearing clothes that would protect him from the elements when he fled. Niall noticed and soon said to Liam "Oi, Will. You look freezing mate. Go into that tent over there and ask Z..." Louis punched Niall lightly, glaring at him. "Sorry, _No One_ if you can have some better clothes."

Liam nodded and walked over to the tent Niall had pointed out. He pulled open the flap and quietly let himself in. He looked around but couldn't see another soul, let alone this mysterious _No One_.

"What do you want?" accused a voice from the shadows.

Liam was only a guest. He tried to remain civil and replied "Niall, the fawn, said you would be able to give me some better travelling clothes. Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't ask him to offer them to me. I'm also sorry if you don't like me, or something, and that's why you’re hiding away in here. I'll just leave."

Liam turned to go. He tried not to be upset. He barely knew these people, but the rejection still stung. It was as though someone had rubbed against the wound that had been opened earlier. Liam viewed everyone as a friend until it became clear they weren't. Even those who had only ever been nasty to him, he could usually see their reasons, and even if he didn't agree with them, he could understand.

"Will! Wait?" said the voice. Liam guessed it was supposed to sound like an order, but it just came out like a question. Liam paused at the door of the tent, trying to see into the area not illuminated by the candle.

Then, a young man stepped into the light. Liam would say he was the same age as him. The man had dark tanned skin, with trails of ink curling around his arm. Liam could make out the bright colours of one of the tattoos on his forearm; it said "Zap!" and Liam had no idea what it might mean. The man was tall, lean and muscular. But it was his face that captured Liam's eyes. He had sharp cheekbones, hard and prominent. His black hair was artfully styled into a quiff, curling softly over his forehead. _Fuck, this man was beautiful_ , thought Liam.

oOo

Zayn, stepping out of the shadows, had got his first good look at the Will. He was about the same height and age as Zayn, but was built much stronger and broader. Where Zayn's body was conditioned to be lean, a sprinter with agility, Will's body was conditioned to be strong. Will looked like he had trained to be a knight, in a suit of armour. Zayn looked at Will's face, and was taken by how kind he looked. But at the same time, buried beneath that kindness, was a pain and sorrow. Zayn just wanted to hold onto the guy and tell him everything would be alright. He risked one more look at Will, and fuck, that guy was beautiful.

"Wait," Will's voice cut through the tent, "Niall called you Z, you've got dark hair, tattoos, this tent is red and gold, the colour of Narnian Royals. You’re King Zayn of Narnia." Zayn sighed and looked at Will. Will didn't seem shocked or fazed by this new development. Also, he wasn't kneeling on the ground, which was a good thing for Zayn. Zayn often got bored of all the lies and flatterers who surrounded him at court. Zayn had no way of knowing that the only reason Liam wasn't in awe of him, was because Zayn really didn't rank much higher than Liam.

Liam watched as Zayn threw over a set of shirts. "I'm sorry I can't give you any trousers, but you're bigger than me. I only hope the shirts will fit." Liam shrugged and pulled off his shirt. He could see Zayn staring at his chest as he picked through the pile of clothes and choose a shirt.

Zayn's mind was in overdrive. _Will. Abs. Muscles. Will_. If Zayn thought Will was perfect before, then he had just turned into an angel. And the beautiful thing was that Zayn could see the guy had no idea of how beautiful he was.

Zayn stepped closer to Will, as if drawn towards him. Liam turned, feeling himself being pulled towards Zayn. The forces of fate and true love pulled the two young men together.

Their lips met, soft and gentle. Zayn swore he saw fireworks. He thought Liam tasted of innocence and truth. Liam thought Zayn tasted of mystery and forbidden love. Liam's hands moved to rest at Zayn's waist. Zayn's hands wrapped around Liam's shoulders, pulling them closer together and deepening the kiss.

Liam had kissed a fair few people in secret while he was figuring out he was bisexual. But no one, male or female, had felt as right as Zayn. They fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle. Liam pressed his body closer against Zayn, moaning into Zayn's mouth.

Zayn suddenly pulled away, and both men felt the loss of each other against their lips.

"Shhh." Zayn cautioned Liam. "I can hear soldiers, horses."

Within seconds, Liam also heard the unmistakable sounds of horses entering the camp. Zayn walked purposefully out of the tent, motioning as he left for Liam to stay there.

Liam recognized the voice of the man leading the convoy. He had already known in his heart that they were from Archenland and after him, but the voice confirmed it. He was a particularly cruel and heartless soldier of his father's ... No, of the King's.

"Your Majesty, what a surprise to see you so close to the border." the soldier sneered.

"That is no business of yours, soldier. Tell us your business quickly or return to the border and leave Narnia." Zayn commanded.

"As you wish, King Zayn. King Henry was murdered this morning. Prince Nathan has taken the throne."

Liam gasped. Someone had killed the king.

"The murderer fled into the forests on horseback." Zayn's eyes searched the darkness for Will's horse, but he couldn't see it. It seemed Harry, Louis and Niall had been able to hide it. "He is a young man, fairly tall, strong, with brown hair."

Zayn cut off the soldier there. "We have seen no such man here. Now leave Narnia. You have no right to be here. You said Prince Nathan had taken the throne, what about Prince Liam. I seem to recall he was older."

Liam could barely breathe. "Prince Liam has disappeared. Therefore the throne has passed to his brother."

Zayn nodded and the company of Archenlander's rode away from the camp.

Zayn was seething, anger radiating off him. He ripped aside the flap of the tent, and stormed inside.

"It was you!" accused Zayn. Liam had no response. He couldn't find the words. "You, Will, are a murderer. I should just kill you here, or turn you over to the Archenlander's."

"Zayn, please," pleaded Liam.

Zayn cut him off coldly. "You have no right to address me that way. You are a common criminal, a murderer. I am the King. Now leave. Go! I never want to see you ever again. And if I do, that moment will be your last."

Liam practically ran from the tent. He looked back once at Zayn. And with that one look, Zayn felt his heart shatter. He had never known how quickly true love wraps itself around you. The splintered pieces of his heart didn't hurt yet. The anger ran through his veins, numbing all pain.

Liam ran past Harry, Louis and Niall. They had heard the whole conversation in the tent. They were shocked, standing still as Liam ran past, and Liam was grateful for that. He grabbed Destiny, vaulted onto her back with once jump and they took off into the depths of the forest.

Liam wasn't controlling Destiny. The beautiful horse ran, while Liam tried to comprehend all he had just heard. The man he had thought was his father was dead. His people all believed he had killed him. Prince Nathan now sat on the throne. Liam was an outcast, and on the run. He had found true love, and within minutes it had been ripped away from him. And so, he let his horse lead him further into Narnia.

Back at the camp, Zayn was furious. Will had lied to him, and Will was a murderer. The hurt buried itself deep inside Zayn. Being with Will had felt so right. And now everything was wrong.

Barely a few minutes had passed before another rider entered the camp.

"What is this?" exclaimed Louis. "Have we turned into a rest point for weary travelers?"

The man dismounted and demanded "Where is he? I know he was here."

"We have no idea what you are talking about."

The rider sighed. "Your loyalty towards him is understandable. He tends to inspire that sort of loyalty. My name is Paul, and I have watched out for that young man since before he was born. I'm not going to hurt him now, but I need to speak to him. Where is he?"

"How should I know?" retorted Zayn. "He is in the forest somewhere. I sent him away and told him if I saw him again, I would kill him."

Paul looked shocked. "How stupid can you be!"

"Don't you dare call the King of Narnia stupid." said Niall angrily.

"Trust me. When you have heard what I have to say, you will agree with me that King Zayn has made a big mistake."

"Well enlighten us then," said Zayn, with faux interest, although his face betrayed that he didn't believe anything Paul said.

"Right," began Paul. "What did the man say his name was?"

Louis answered for them. "He said his name was Will."

Paul nodded. "That makes sense. Will. William. Liam. The man you met was actually Prince Liam of Archenland. I will explain why he was thrown from the castle later. After he left, Prince Nathan stabbed the King and blamed it on Liam. Liam didn't do anything wrong, but now Nathan is on the throne. I'm worried about the future of Archenland under King Nathan."

"How do you know this?" questioned Harry.

"I was King Henry's chief advisor. I was in his chambers when he was stabbed. Nathan didn't see me."

"If you were the King's chief advisor, why did you leave?" asked Louis.

"My allegiance is to Prince Liam alone. The only reason I stayed in Archenland was to look after Liam. When he left, I left."

"Why are you so loyal to Liam?" This time Zayn asked.

"It's a long story, and it is tied into why he left. Do you want to hear it?"

"Will I like what I hear?"

"Probably not," replied Paul

"Well tell me then."

"Do you know about the prophecy?" questioned Paul

"The Witch's curse will end, when England sends, a son of Adam and three daughters of Eve,” recited Zayn. He had heard the prophecy enough when he first arrived in Narnia enough to have it memorized.

Paul nodded at Zayn. "That is one if the prophecies. Have you heard of any others?" Paul was met with four blank faces. "There is another prophecy, just as old. Narnia will be strong, when the heir long gone, and the King stand united. That King is you Zayn." Paul shot a meaningful look at Zayn. "Just remember that prophecy when I tell you Liam's story."

"Before the White Witch conquered Narnia, it was ruled by the King Geoff and Queen Karen. When the White Witch forced Narnia under her spell, many believed the King and Queen had been killed. But a few of us knew the truth. Aslan had taken King Geoff and Queen Karen to Zayn's world, to England, where they could live in safety. Whilst they lived there, they had a son and heir to the throne of Narnia. His name was Prince Liam."

Paul heard the noises of shock around the circle as the others connected Prince Liam of Narnia with Prince Liam of Archenland. But Paul didn't stop to answer their questions, knowing they would be answered by the rest of his story.

"When Prince Liam was only a few months old, there was a huge fire. The King and Queen both perished, but I was able to save Prince Liam from the flames. He couldn't stay in that world. Not being who he is, with the destiny he has. Narnia was not ready for him to return and govern; the White Queen still ruled and you, Zayn, and your sisters had not arrived to break the spell. So Liam was taken to Archenland, where he was adopted by King Henry. I wasn't allowed to return until Liam came of age a few years ago. But as soon as I arrived back, I've been watching out for Liam. Earlier today, King Henry told Liam he was actually adopted and that he needed to leave the castle and never come back. That's why he fled, and then I already told you what happened after that."

The four had listened silently up till that point.

"Does Liam know all of this?" asked Harry.

"No. He knows he is adopted and not the rightful heir to the throne of Archenland, but he has no idea the throne of Narnia is his."

Zayn had paled considerably. He tried to stop his voice wavering. "Does that mean that I don't deserve to be on the throne of Narnia?"

Paul shook his head. "Zayn, you have every right to rule. You also heard the prophecy. Narnia will only be strong if you and Liam stand united. And I think you have already discovered what the prophecy means by 'united'."

Zayn blushed, but he was so pale, all that happened was he returned to his natural skin colour.

"So we need to find Liam." said Zayn

Paul and the others nodded.

"We need to find Liam before King Nathan's forces find him. Because Nathan will kill Liam the first chance he gets." Paul said. Zayn's stomach clenched at the idea of someone hurting Liam. Liam was out there, alone in the woods, with no idea of his history or the prophecy he was living. And all Zayn wanted to do was find a way to protect him. Liam had a future, shining and bright, as the King of Narnia, ruling by Zayn's side, and he had no idea. Zayn felt physically sick as he remembered what he had said to Liam, and that he was gone, because of Zayn.

The Narnian's packed up their camp as fast as they could, but Liam already had a large head start on them.

oOo

Liam knew he was being hunted, even if he thought they were Archenlander's rather than Narnian's. As he rode, he tried his best to obscure his trail. He rode through streams to mask his scent, and guided his horse in circles. He had enough time on his chasers to lay confusing trails.

Liam also managed to shoot a couple of wild fowl and a rabbit whilst he weaved his way deeper into Narnia. Having something to do with his hands, cleaning his food, helped push thoughts he didn't want to think about out of his mind.

Liam didn't want to think about the man he had always believed to be his father lying dead.

Liam didn't want to think about the way Zayn's lips had tasted against his own.

Liam particularly didn't want to think about the hurt and anger on Zayn's face as he ordered him to leave.

Liam winced. That last thought hurt more than the others.

So Liam tried not to think, blocking out anything that could cause him more pain, and focusing on riding. Moving forward. Keeping going.

oOo

Zayn was growing frustrated. They had just circled back on themselves again.

"Harry," he snapped. "Are you sure you're tracking right?"

"Yes Zayn." Harry snapped back. "I am tracking right, but this track is going in circles."

Paul stepped between the two, as they both tried to control their tempers.  "This is what I would have expected from Liam. He knows he is being tracked, so he is moving the more complicated route he can, to throw us off."

"But why does he want us not to find him?" All Zayn wanted to do was find Liam. It seemed all Liam wanted to do was never be found.

Paul laid a hand gently on Zayn's arm.  "Zayn, Liam has no idea who is tracking him. For all he knows, we might be the Archenlander's trying to kill him. Even if he does know it is us, do you blame him for running after what you said?"

Paul's words crashed over Zayn like a wave, drowning him. He had not thought that maybe Liam was running from them after what Zayn did.

"Sire," began Paul. "I would suggest returning to Cair Paravel. From there we can conduct a more organized search. You can also post guards on the border to make sure no more Archenlander's who wish to kill Liam can enter."

Zayn nodded and turned his horse around towards Cair Paravel. He wasn't giving up on Liam. He took one last look in the direction Liam had fled, and his heart begged him to continue looking. But he would never stop searching. Going back to Cair Paravel wasn't giving up. It wasn't.

Doniya asked what was wrong as soon as they arrived back at Cair Paravel. Zayn didn't have enough rational thought to tell her, so he let Louis explain while he escaped to his chamber.

His movements were slow through tiredness, but lying there on his bed, sleep would not come to him. His thoughts ran around his head, refusing to settle. He worried about Liam, and what would happen if the Archenlander's found him before Zayn did. Would Liam ever forgive him? How should he even begin to put back together his heart?

Not matter how much he thought, eventually his body, fighting against exhaustion, forced him into sleep.

He was woken by sunlight streaming through the window. He could hear Niall and Doniya talking softly.

"Should we wake him yet?" asked Doniya.

"No," replied Niall. "He needs to sleep."

"But it's been over 24 hours."

"You didn't see what he went through. He was not just physically drained, but emotionally drained. What have you done about Prince Liam?"

"I've sent search parties out to comb the woods around where you last saw him. They are also asking in all the villages whether he has been seen using either the name Liam or Will."

The mention of Liam woke Zayn up.

"Niall?" he called.

Niall came bounding to his bed from the other corner of the room.

"Zayn! You've woken up."

Zayn nodded, not awake enough for coherent speech.

"Liam?" He croaked.

Doniya smiled gently at her younger brother. "We've got search parties looking for him. Don't worry; we will find him."

Doniya sounded so certain, and it gave Zayn confidence. He could always count on his sister to be the strong one.

But as a week passed by, that confidence faded. Zayn swung between having to be restrained from going to find Liam himself, and having to be convinced to get out of bed.

With each day that passed Liam seemed to slip further and further out of Zayn's reach.

Spring turned to summer, and Zayn had begun to pull himself out of his depression. But his heart ached, and no amount of days passing could lessen the pain.

Summer turned to autumn, and if you didn't know Zayn, you might be forgiven for thinking he had gotten over Liam. But those who knew Zayn could see the broken look in his eyes and the insincerity of his smiles.

Autumn turned to winter, and Zayn tried and failed to get over Liam. He had gone on a date with Perrie, the daughter of a visiting noble man from the Lone Islands. They had parted amicably after Perrie had told Zayn she could see his heart belonged to someone else.

Winter turned to spring, and Zayn redoubled his efforts to find Liam. The old driad he had once again visited on the night of his birthday had told him of the beauty and goodness of King Geoff’s reign. Unfortunately the driad could tell him nothing of Liam, as Liam had not been born in Narnia.

oOo

Whilst Zayn pined from the castle, Liam kept himself alive in the woods. He foraged, hunted and traded his way around the villages of Narnia. He had seen the Narnian soldiers asking after him in villages.

Liam had wanted to believe that Zayn would let him live in peace, but the soldiers meant that Liam could never go anywhere twice. He couldn't take that risk.

Liam never considered that Zayn was searching for him because he wanted to be with him, rather than hurt him.

Liam knew he loved Zayn, but he had no idea Zayn loved him back. Every time Liam caught sight of the red and gold of Narnian livery, his heart twisted. Every time he entered a new village to find people gossiping about the latest royal news, he felt ill.

Liam can still remember the day when he entered a new village, whose name had blurred out of his memory like all the others, when he heard the news King Zayn had been seen going out with the daughter of a lord, named Perrie. Liam had lost something inside of him as he listened to the two women gossip about what a lovely girl she was and what a brilliant Queen of Narnian she would make. Even if she did have purple hair. "Honestly," Liam can remember one of the women complaining, "What do they do to their hair in the Lone Islands?"

Liam left that village hurriedly, and escaped into the loneliness of the forest, where no one could see his heart fall apart at the news.

Liam hid in the forest for as long as he could before he desperately needed supplies. By that time, two weeks had passed and all the gossip about the fact that King Zayn _hadn't_ gone out with Perrie had died down. Liam never heard the Perrie had returned to the Lone Islands, and that nothing had happened between Zayn and Perrie.

Liam roamed the forests, feeling stupid that he ever thought Zayn would wait for him. King Zayn. He had to marry a noble woman to continue the bloodline. He couldn't marry another man. And he certainly couldn't marry a man accused of murder.

So Zayn and Liam both tried to put their broken hearts back together. Neither of them realised they held the key to each other’s happiness. That they each held the piece needed to complete the other.

oOo

A servant knocked on Zayn's door, and timidly pushed him open when he got no reply from inside.

"Your Majesty. Your sister wishes to see you in the main throne room." Zayn just waved his hand at the servant, who bowed and left the room.

Zayn gave a long sigh, and pulled himself to his feet. He knew if he didn't go talk to Doniya, she would find someone, probably Louis or Harry, to drag him out.

As though they had read his mind, Zayn met Harry and Louis walking down the corridor towards his room.

"Ha!" said Louis, poking Harry in the side. "You owe me ten pounds."

"You know I'll only nick the money back later." replied Harry, sticking out his tongue at Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes at his best friend when Zayn asked "What did you two bet on?"

"Whether we would have to drag you out of bed." said Louis cheekily, poking his tongue out at Zayn.

Zayn sighed at the centaurs, and followed them to the main hall. Zayn, Harry and Louis entered to see Niall leaning against one of the pillars and Doniya pacing up and down the hall.

"What's wrong?" asked Zayn. He could see the tension and worry on his older sister’s face.

"I'm really sorry Zayn. I wouldn't do this to you if there were any other way."

"Do what to me?" Zayn was suspicious. _What the hell was his sister talking about?_

"King Nathan has invited us all to his palace."

The colour drained from his face, and then rushed back. Zayn's hands clenched into fists. "No. No!" Zayn felt like punching something, anything. He took a deep breath and turned to his sister. "I will not go. Not after everything he has done."

Doniya rubbed her hand across her forehead. "Zayn, I understand what you've gone through, and why you hate King Nathan."

Zayn rounded on Doniya. "You understand. _Really_."

Niall stepped up and put his hands calmingly on Zayn's shoulders.

"Zayn. None of us know what you have been through. But we can the pain in your eyes every day. We tried to help you get over Liam," Niall felt Zayn tense under his hands, so he continued quickly, "but that didn't work. All we can do is continue to search. But we will find Liam, and that won't change, whether you go and visit King Nathan or not."

"When did you get so meaningful and clever Niall?" asked Zayn.

Niall through back his head and laughed. "Well, who did you think was the clever one of our group? Louis? Harry? _You?"_

Doniya used Zayn's silence to make her own point. "We have to go. If we didn't, if you didn't, it would be seen as us snubbing the King. All my sources suggest King Nathan is short-tempered and fiery. He is looking for any excuse to declare war on Narnia." Doniya continued quickly, having seen Zayn's eyes light up at the idea of war, the idea of making Nathan pay for his crimes. "We can go to war with him if you want. But let's wait until we find Liam, and the people have the King they want that they can follow. Gossip in Archenland suggests most people don't believe Prince Liam killed the King. People want to follow him instead of King Nathan. They just can't find him. It is no use urging the masses to rise up, if we have no figure head to inspire them."

Unfortunately for Zayn, Doniya's logic made perfect sense.

"Try and keep that thought in mind every time you want to punch King Nathan."

"I'm going to want to punch King Nathan every time I have to look at his face." retorted Zayn.

Harry and Louis shared a mischievous look from where they stood at the side of the hall. "When would you like your blindfold, now or when we get there?" Harry, Louis and Niall fell about laughing, whilst Zayn could only glare at his friends.

Zayn knew that was the end of conversation for the day. However much he protested, He knew Doniya's arguments were sound. Whatever he said, he would be journeying to Archenland soon.

Zayn retreated to his room and sat upon the window seat. He always sat there when he wanted to be alone. He used to sit there and draw, but in the last year, he would stare out the window at the wild expanse of Narnia and wonder where Liam was, how he was coping? But Zayn never had to wonder whether Liam was alive. Although many had suggested Liam might be dead, Zayn knew he would have felt something, as clichéd as that sounds.

Today Zayn tried not to think of Liam, and instead he tried to simply marvel at the beauty of the snow that covered Narnia. It made everything softer, muffling footsteps and quietening streams. It was nothing like the ice that had smothered Narnia when the White Witch ruled. That ice had been harsh and cold; it crunched when you walked on it.

oOo

Liam did not find the snow beautiful. It soaked his clothes, chilling him to his core. Liam flexed his fingers, trying to chase away the cold. One second his fingers felt like they were being pricked by needles, and then they went numb, all the pain vanishing into cold. He wished for a pair of gloves, but wishes would not make them appear.

A fire would chase away the numbing chill, by the golden warmth was too dangerous. People had been on his tail for nearly a week. Fires would have given away his position. He hadn't eaten warm cooked since he had spotted a group following him. He could feel the lack of good food affecting him. He was not as strong as he should be, nor as fast.

And now he had to worry about the snow. His tracks were so much harder to hide when every footprint shouted his whereabouts to anyone with eyes. He would have to move faster, and forget about stealth. No amount of stealth would hide his tracks. All that could save him was speed.

A twig snapped in the forest, and Liam spun around, his hand already grasping for the hilt of his sword. He couldn't see anyone in the forest, but Liam had wandered the woods long enough to know that just because he couldn't see anyone, didn't mean they weren't there.

Liam drew his sword, circling slowly, as his eyes searched the forest. He grasped his sword tighter. Then, without warning, one of his pursuers burst from the undergrowth, sword raised. Liam raised his own sword, blocking the blow. He made as if to attack his enemy's left flank, swerving his sword at the last minute to cut down on his enemy's right side.

The man fell to the floor, unprepared for Liam's blow. But more men were appearing from the forest. They were surrounding Liam, forcing him to constantly duck, block and weave. Liam was unable to attack, as any lapse in his defense would let an attack through.

The clashing of swords echoed around the trees. Liam was beginning to tire. His recent lack of food was really affecting his fighting ability. That was how Liam didn't notice another of his pursuers creep up behind him.

The man behind Liam didn't raise his sword. Instead, he lifted up his shield and struck Liam hard over the head. Liam had no armour to protect him, and his world faded to black. Liam fell to the forest floor, knocked unconscious. The pursuers laughed, sheathing their swords, and picked up the unconscious body.

oOo

When Liam awoke, he momentarily had no idea where he was. But then the memories of the previous day flooded his mind. He remembered the fight in the woods, and finally he remembered the world fading to black as he fell to the floor.

He was tied across a horse, being led across Narnia. He heard a gruff voice, and he looked up to see the soldier sitting on the leading horse. "Hey! Sleeping Beauty's woken up." Liam barely had time to realise the soldier was referring to him, before he was struck hard over the head, and the world went black once again.

oOo

The second time Liam awoke, he was somewhere he recognized. He looked around at the Great Hall of Anvard, and his blood ran cold. His stomach also churned, but that could be because Liam hadn't eaten for 24 hours.

Then Liam saw the throne, and lounging across the throne was King Nathan.

"Brother," croaked Liam, his voice dry from lack of water.

Nathan leapt from the throne and strode towards Liam. He swung his arm back and slapped Liam hard across the face. Liam was already on his knees, but his body rocked from the force of the blow. "I am no brother of yours." hissed Nathan.

Liam could see the cold harshness in Nathan's eyes, and he wished his brother was the person who he had grown up with. The fun happy young boy who Liam had known, before he had changed.

"You are going to pay for killing my father." proclaimed Nathan.

Liam's head spun as the words sunk in. The soldier in the forest had described Liam as the murderer. Liam had always assumed if he ever saw Nathan again, Nathan would realise he had made a mistake and Liam was not to blame. Nathan's betrayal stung, but Liam's heart was already scarred; what was another scratch.

"Nathan...” began Liam. Nathan must not know Liam was innocent. He wouldn't be doing this to him if he knew. But he didn't have a chance to speak before the guard in front of him struck.

"You will address the King as he deserves." ordered the guard.

Liam could only nod through the mouthful of blood pouring out of his split lip. Nathan was the King. King Henry was dead. The King was dead. But if Liam hadn't killed the King, then who had?

"King Nathan," Liam forced out through the blood pouring into his mouth. "I don't know what you've been told but I didn't kill King Henry. It wasn't me. You have to believe me."

Nathan looked at Liam, cold and calculating. He smiled as if he knew something Liam didn't. "Guards, take him away. Liam, you always thought you were the better brother. I'm going to enjoy watching your head roll."

And with that, Liam was dragged out of the hall. He wasn't strong enough to even stand, so he was dragged all the way to the dungeons. Liam remembered this place. A cold shudder ran through his body, as his nose was assaulted with the smell of decay and damp.

Liam's mind was reeling. Nathan really thought he had murdered the King. And from the look on his face when Liam had tried to protest his innocent, Nathan wasn't going to believe Liam any time soon. And he was going to be executed soon. He didn't know what to say to make King Nathan change his mind. He only knew he had to make the man he knew as his brother see sense.

The hours passed slowly for Liam. He thought of possible way he could to convince Nathan of his innocence.

He banged hard against the iron bars of door. One of the guards came over, and Liam recognized him as the soldier who had lead the group chasing him that fateful night at Zayn's camp. But Liam pushed aside all the painful thoughts of that night. His hopes had deflated as soon as he had caught sight of who was his guard.

"There is nothing I can say that will convince you I am innocent, is there?" sighed Liam dejectedly.

The guards looked at him through the bars. "Liam," he began, a cruel smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "I don't actually believe you killed King Henry. No one does. You were always the weak and sentimental one. You wouldn't have had the strength to kill King Henry."

"So why am I going to be executed?" cried Liam.

"Because you are the last obstacle between King Nathan and his right to the throne."

"But I'm not even King Henry's son. I have no right to the throne. I'm no threat." protested Liam.

"But the people don't know that. They see King Nathan as harsh, and they want you on the throne."

"Harsh but fair?" questioned Liam, but in his heart he already knew the answer.

The guard smirked sadistically. "No, just harsh." And he walked away, leaving Liam to contemplate on his miniscule chances of escape.

He crawled slowly to the stone wall of the cell, and collapsed against it. Liam shouldn't be surprised that Nathan was a cruel ruler. Nathan and Liam had been forced to visit to the dungeons as children, to toughen them up.

Liam had always hated it. Hating the smell of suffering and fear that haunted that place. He had tried to steal down bits of bread and pass them through the bars to the inmates the first few visits. But the King had caught him, and from then on, Prince Liam had been heavily chaperoned by guards during the dungeon visits. Prince Nathan however, had loved the visits. Liam had never understood why, but his brother had reveled in the suffering that surrounded him there. His father had always been pleased that Nathan took with such love to the dungeons, and he had never looked more pleased when Nathan asked if he could watch a torture session. Liam still felt sick to the stomach when he remembered the cold joy on both their faces that day.

And that was when Liam let his mind wander to Zayn. He reasoned that, if he was going to die soon anyway, it didn't matter whether or not he spent time pining over a king he could never have, and who could never love him.

oOo

Zayn rode into Anvard, unaware that Liam was trapped beneath his feet. King Nathan was there to meet them, greeting first Doniya, then Zayn, then Waliyha, and finally Safaa. Zayn was worried by the look of pure glee on King Nathan's face.

"Queen Doniya, King Zayn, Queen Waliyha, Queen Safaa." King bowed to each of them as he said their names. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Archenland. Your arrival certainly seems to have brought my reign luck. Today we caught the man responsible for murdering my father, and he is in our dungeons as we speak. He will be executed in two days’ time." King Nathan clapped his hands excitedly at the idea. It made Zayn feel physically sick. How could this man be so happy at the fact he was murdering a man he grew up with as a brother. The Zayn remembered, King Nathan had killed his own father and blamed it on Liam. If he could kill his own kin, he would have no qualms about murdering someone who wasn't his kin.

While Zayn had blanked out, King Nathan had dismissed the Narnian royals, and Doniya, Louis, Harry and Niall had all but dragged Zayn to his room. The door had slammed closed, and Zayn had been sat down on the bed.

He couldn't think. He mind was full of Liam _. Liam. Liam was here. Liam was going to be executed in two days. Liam was going to die._

Zayn thought he was thinking all of this, but in reality, he was sitting on the bed chanting "Liam. Liam. Liam."

Knowing Liam was close helped Zayn calm slightly. He looked up at his friends and sister. "We have to save Liam." he pleaded.

Whilst Zayn had gone to pieces at the knowledge, Doniya was much more practical. She turned to Louis, saying "Go scout around in the dungeons. See if you can find where they are holding Liam. Also, get chummy with the guards. Find out their shifts, their rota. As much information as you can manage." Louis nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile, Niall placed his hand comfortingly on Zayn's shoulders. "It's going to be alright Zayn. You have to stay strong here mate. Think what Liam is going through, has already gone through. You owe it to him, to get out of this room, scout the castle, talk to people. He is locked in. You’re not."

Niall's words knocked Zayn out of trance. He nodded, and headed for the door. He passed the two Archenland soldiers posted on his door. He was disheartened when one of the soldiers followed him. He knew King Nathan would have ordered someone to watch him, but he really wanted to be on his own.

He ducked down several narrow corridors. _Left, right, right again, left_. The guard was no longer on his trail. Zayn breathed a sigh of relief, and set off down this new corridor. The walls were bare; there were no tapestries, nothing to make this corridor look warm. It must be a servant’s corridor, thought Zayn.

Zayn was proved right when he turned the next corridor and bumped into a woman, who was probably only slightly older than Zayn, with light, almost white, blonde hair.

"Your Majesty," she stuttered, curtsying to Zayn.

"Please just call me Zayn."                                                                                                        

The woman nodded and smiled. "Well Zayn, my name's Lou. Lou Teasdale."

Zayn was instantly drawn to her happiness. She just radiated trust and warmth. Zayn hoped she knew something about Liam.

"Lou, do you know anything about the man being held for murdering the King, Prince Liam?"

Lou instantly looked wary. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know why I trust you but I need to get him out. I can't let him be executed in two days."

Lou looked convinced by Zayn's words and the truth in his eyes. "It's my job to take food to the Prince. He didn't kill the King. I don't know who did, but it wasn't him."

"Come with me," said Zayn. Lou would be able to help them save Liam, what with all her insider knowledge.

Zayn led Lou down corridors, turning this way, then that. Lou smirk grew as she realised Zayn had no idea where he was. Eventually she grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop. "Come with me," she echoed Zayn's earlier words. She led Zayn thought the maze of servant’s corridors, to the corridor outside his room.

Zayn pushed open the door and saw Louis had returned. He pulled Lou into the room, and shut and locked the door behind her.

"Who is this?" questioned Doniya, looking at Lou but addressing Zayn.

"This is Lou Teasdale. She's one of the servants and is the one who takes Liam his meals." Doniya nodded at Zayn's words, so he introduced Lou to everyone in the room. "Lou, this is my sister, Doniya," Lou curtsied, "Louis, Harry and Niall."

Lou dragged up an extra chair and sat around the table.

"What did you find out Louis?" asked Doniya.

"The guards only change every six hours. So if we can break Liam out just after the guards change, we would have six hours until more guards come. There are only two guards on Liam's cell, but to get out, you would have to walk past the guardroom. From what the guards said, it sounded like there are always at least four guards in the guardroom."

"What about the key?" asked Harry, used to Louis' annoying habit of leaving out some of the most important information.

"Oh yeah, the key. It's held by one of the guards at the door. The guards all seem to be very familiar to one another; we would never get away with pretending to be guards and switching with them."

"The guards sometimes try and take Liam's food." added Lou. "If you put sleeping draft in it, and then I let them eat a bit, we could knock them out."

"Wouldn't that knock Liam unconscious as well as soon as he ate the food?" asked Zayn, worriedly.

"You could write him a note telling him not to eat the meal." suggested Harry.

"That's good," said Doniya. "Harry, go to the physician here and ask for a strong sleeping potion. Tell him it is for me as I get terrible nightmares occasionally. The rest of us will figure out how to get past the guards in the guardroom."

Harry nodded towards Doniya, and left to find the potion.

Niall had an idea. "If I could just get hold of a lot of alcohol, I could go down there, get them quite drunk and start gambling. Once all their attention is on the game, they wouldn't notice you sneak past with Liam."

Everyone agreed with the plan, and after a short time, Harry returned with the potion. Doniya also sent for Waliyha, who arrived at about the same time as Harry.

Doniya turned to Waliyha first. "Waliyha, you know about Liam don't you?" Waliyha nodded, so Doniya continued. "He is currently being held here in the dungeons. So we are going to break him out. You need to leave for Narnia as soon as you can. Raise the army and get them to the border. You're 16 now. You're old enough to do this."

"Are you sure Doniya?" asked Waliyha, worry clear on her face. She may have been 16, but she still felt young and inexperienced. Doniya simply nodded, and pulled her younger sister into a hug. Zayn joined his two sisters in the hug.

"You need to take Safaa with you." ordered Doniya. "I don't know what might happen here after we release Liam, and I want to know Safaa is safe." Waliyha nodded and leant towards her brother, so she was up close to his ear, and he could feel her breath when she whispered "It's all going to be fine.  We well be here to help you. We promise."

Waliyha smiled at her brother as she left the room to look for sister and to saddle her horse.

Zayn looked back to Doniya and the others. "On the eve of the execution, Lou will take Liam his dinner, spiked with the sleeping potion. There will be a note with the dinner explaining the plan to Liam and warning him not to eat the meal. Zayn will write the letter," here Doniya nodded towards her brother, "Lou will let the guards have some of the meal, and they will fall unconscious. That will give us at least six hours until the guards change and Liam's absence is noticed. Whilst Lou is taking Liam's food, Niall here will be getting friendly with the guards, and hopefully getting them very very drunk. As soon as they are distracted enough, Zayn will slip past and release Liam. They will slip past the guardroom, and up to the main courtyard. There, Harry will be waiting with Zayn's horse."

Harry frowned. "What about Liam?"

"We do not know what state Liam will be in. He might not be strong enough to ride. If he rides you, Harry, then you can watch him to make sure he is okay. You will ride to the border to meet the army."

"Your Majesty," began Lou. Doniya turned to look at her and motioned for her to continue speaking. "There are lots of people in Archenland like me who would fight for Liam if we knew where he was. The people would rise up to support Liam. I could send out some of my friends round the towns to spread the word. The people would come to join you, to fight for Liam."

Doniya was nodding at everything Lou said. "That's a brilliant idea Lou. Go find these friends of yours quickly. The faster they go, the quicker the word will spread."

Lou left the room and hurried to the armoury, where she found Greg James. She quickly explained what was happening to him, and he rushed off to saddle his horse. Barely ten minutes later, he was riding hard out of the west gate of the city.

Lou then went to the kitchen to find Nick Grimshaw. She repeated the conversation she had had with Greg, and shortly after, Nick was cantering out of the north gate.

Finally, Lou rushed to the musician’s quarters to find Ed Sheeran. She dragged him out from his song writing in his room and explained what was going on. It didn't take long for Ed to leave the city by the east gate.

Zayn and Doniya had left by the time Lou returned to their rooms, but she told Niall that her friends had gone.

Zayn and Doniya were sitting in the Great Hall, dining with King Nathan. Zayn could feel the anger bubbling inside of him, rolling in waves through him. His hands clenched into fists beneath the table, and took all his self-control not to let any hint of what he felt break through the mask of friendship covering his face. Zayn's hands were turning white as he tightened his fist. He could feel his nails digging into his palm. Doniya reached under the table for his hand. She gently touched his hand, forcing him to relax. When his hand was no longer balled into a fist, she gave it one last reassuring squeeze, before dropping it and turning back to the conversation.

Zayn wondered how she could be so calm, sitting there looking at that man; who was going to murder Liam, who had murdered his own father, and seemed to have no remorse.

Zayn's hands didn't unclench until he was finally out of that hall, and away from King Nathan. As soon as he reached his room, he grabbed his usual calming things, a pencil and his sketch pad.

He walked over to the window, staring out over Archenland. The land was shrouded by evening light. Zayn thought ruefully that Archenland had so much less happiness in the air. Narnia was free and good. You could see it in every blade of grass, and feel it in every breath of air. The forests of Archenland were subdued. They had none of the life of Narnia. "This is what happens when you suppress a country and its people." thought Zayn.

He left his room and began to search the corridors. He looked out of every window, looking fruitlessly for a view that felt alive. The snow from a few days ago had thawed, and the land was green, but it still felt dead.

He returned to his room and sat on his bed. He needed to draw. He could still feel the anger at King Nathan like an itch in his fingers. He flicked to a blank page of his sketch book, and began to draw. It was a mess of black lines, and Zayn had no idea what he was drawing. But as he sketched, a face began to appear on the page. Whenever Zayn sketched randomly, Liam's face would always appear. Out of the mass of random lines, it was always him. Zayn flicked back through the sketch pad. For every sketch of a Narnian landscape, or one if his friends, or his sisters, there was another sketch of Liam.

He could feel his anger fading with each touch of his pencil to the paper. Soon he was calm enough to use his pencil and paper for more important reasons, writing the letter to Liam.

Zayn knew he had 24 hours before Liam needed to see this letter, but as he stared at the paper, he realised he would need every minute.

He knew exactly what he wanted to say to Liam, but he had no idea how to put it into words. He wanted to grab him and hug him forever, promising never to let go. He wanted the pressure of his hand in Liam's to be a promise he would never let go. He wanted the feel of his lips against Liam's to be an apology for not protecting him, for not finding him sooner. But Zayn had no idea how to put these feelings into words.

He was still staring at the blank piece when Harry pulled him away an hour later.

"Zayn, this isn't healthy mate," said Harry, leading Zayn towards the bed. "You need to be strong and rested if you want to be able to help Liam." Zayn nodded tiredly, and flopped onto the bed, letting sleep take him away from his constant worrying.

oOo

Liam curled in on himself, willing the pain away. He was sure he had at least several broken ribs. They throbbed when he breathed, twisted or attempted to move in any way. So he just lay there trying to minimise the pain.

The guards had entered his cell about an hour earlier. He originally had no idea why they had entered, but the smirk on the guard’s faces had instantly made him wary. He realised their intentions when the first blow had landed.

Normally Liam would have been able to fight off at least some of the men. But weakened and starved, Liam did not have the power or energy to keep the guards away from him. He had no option but to let the blows fall. He barely had the strength to keep upright, and he definitely didn't have enough to even raise am arm to defend himself against the blows.

Liam was beginning to lose the last thing he had to hold onto. As he lay on the floor of his cell, beaten and bruised, he could feel his hope slipping away. The one last part of him that had held strong despite everything that he had been through, was being sucked out of him by the darkness of the cell. If only Liam could have known that Zayn was close to him, that even then, Zayn was planning to help him, to save him.

oOo

Zayn awoke to blinding sunlight. As his eyes adjusted, he spotted Louis sitting smirking on the end of his bed. "What do you want?" murmured Zayn sleepily.

"Who do you love most in the world?" sing-songed Louis.

"Liam." came Zayn's voice, muffled from his pillow.

Louis sighed. "Okay, I should have expected that one. Who do you love second most in the world?"

"Doniya." was Zayn's reply.

Louis and Zayn continued this game for several minutes, as Zayn named every person he could think off apart from Louis. Doniya, Waliyha, Safaa, Niall, Harry, Lou Teasdale, Calum, Michael, Luke, Ashton, Josh. Eventually, Louis gave up and threw one of the pillows from the bed at Zayn's head.

"Well, given it seems that you don't actually love me, I'll just go back and tell King Nathan that you _do_ actually want to go out hunting with him all day, rather than sit here and pine after Liam."

That woke Zayn up, who promptly leapt out of bed and grabbed Louis.

"I promise I never meant any of it Louis," he pleaded. "I love you second in the whole world. You are a brilliant lifesaver."

Louis only smiled down at his best friend and king, ruffling his hair before he left Zayn on his own in his chambers. Zayn looked out of his window, to see Doniya and King Nathan leaving the castle on horseback. Zayn felt slightly sorry for his sister, having to spend the entire day with that insufferable man. But just as Doniya was about to leave the castle, she turned and looked up towards the Narnian royals quarters, spotted Zayn at his window, and smiled encouragingly.

Zayn knew he only had one thing he needed to do that morning. He needed to write the letter to Liam. Then this afternoon, he had to break Liam out of his cell, but now he couldn't focus on that, because he would panic and freak out.

So Zayn returned to the position he had been in the day before, sitting at his desk, staring at the paper.

_~~I don't know what to write.~~ _

_~~I love you.~~ _

_Don't eat the food. It has a sleeping potion in it to knock out the guards._

_~~I'm sorry I never found you. I searched and searched. Can you forgive me?~~ _

_I'll be coming to rescue you later. ~~I promise.~~_

_My army are waiting for us at the border. We will help you get back your throne._

_~~I just want to take you away somewhere safe, but I can't. We must fight.~~ _

_I will explain everything later._

_Stay strong._

_~~I love you.~~ _

Zayn sighed as he looked at the mess of crossings out, of random dots of ink. This was the best he could write. Then Zayn had an idea.

"I can't write, but I can draw." He spoke out loud, as he realised the best way to communicate with Liam. Zayn grabbed his sketch book, and flicked through the pages, looking at all his sketches of Liam.

His hands stopped on one of the last pages. It was a more detailed picture, one he'd spent a lot of time on. It was Liam, sitting on a throne next to Zayn at Cair Paravel. The sunlight streamed through the balcony behind the thrones, and Zayn and Liam just looked at each other.

Zayn smiled to himself, this was the right picture. He carefully tore it from his sketch pad, and folded it with the note.

It wasn't long before Lou knocked at the door. "Your Majesty," she said, curtsying. Zayn wondered why she was acting so formal. But then he caught sight of the two guards outside his door. They would be able to hear any conversation between Zayn and Lou. Zayn passed the paper to her. "Take this to my sister." He commanded. Lou looked up at him quizzically. Zayn nodded and mouthed " _Liam_." Lou nodded, "Yes sire." She left the room, tucking the letter into a pocket of her dress.

Zayn spent the afternoon checking everything he possibly could. He went to the stables, saddling his horse, and filling the saddle bags with food and water. He went to find Harry, making sure he was ready to carry Liam to the border. He tried to go to the kitchens, but he was stopped by guards who told him it wasn't proper for the King to be in the kitchens. He went back to Harry, who shooed him away and told him to stop panicking. By the time he had checked everything, he saw it was nearly evening. The ball would start rolling very soon, and the game would be afoot.

oOo

Waliyha watched the army setting up camp behind her. She was standing at the border to Archenland. A couple more steps and she would be in Archenland, and technically declaring war. We will be declaring war soon enough, she thought.

She was distracted by the noise of hooves from the Archenland side of the border. She drew her sword, and whistled low. Seconds later, four soldiers had appeared by her side, with swords drawn. A figure on a horse appeared slowly out of the dusk.

"Who are you?" shouted Waliyha, as men and women continued to appear behind the first man.

"My name's Greg. We are here to fight for Prince Liam. I assume you are the Narnian army we were told would be here."

Waliyha lowered her sword. "Then you are welcome here friends. I am Queen Waliyha. The Prince has not yet arrived. Come into our camp, and we will find you weapons. But you should know, as soon as you cross the border, you forfeit all allegiance to King Nathan. You must then follow either Narnia or Prince Liam."

Greg replied for the whole group. "King Nathan has never had our allegiance. It always belonged to Prince Liam."

Waliyha nodded, and let the group into the Narnian camp. Within the next hour, two more groups arrived. One was led by a ginger haired man, calling himself Ed. The other group was much larger. It was led by Nick, who had dispensed with all the formalities and thrown himself across the border, running to hug Ed and Greg. Doniya had been right, thought Waliyha. _The people of Archenland are still loyal to Prince Liam_.

oOo

Lou carried the heavy tray down to the dungeons. She looked into the guardroom as she went past, and was pleased to see they were already rather drunk. Niall was doing his job well.

She saw the eyes of Liam's guards widen as they saw all the food.

"Go on then. Have some." She offered them the tray, rolling her eyes. She smiled as they greedily ate nearly half the meal. She had filled the food with sleeping potion. The effects were already taking hold as one of the guards unlocked the door and pushed the tray in. By the time Lou left, the two men were on the floor, snoring.

Liam pulled the tray towards him, spotting the note tucked beneath one of the plates. He unfolded it gently holding it up to the light.

_Liam_

_~~I don't know what to write.~~ _

_~~I love you.~~ _

_Don't eat the food. It has a sleeping potion in it to knock out the guards._

_~~I'm sorry I never found you. I searched and searched. Can you forgive me?~~ _

_I'll be coming to rescue you later. ~~I promise.~~_

_My army are waiting for us at the border. We will help you get back your throne._

_~~I just want to take you away somewhere safe, but I can't. We must fight.~~ _

_I will explain everything later._

_Stay strong._

_~~I love you.~~ _

Liam's hands were shaking as he read the note. Zayn was coming. Zayn was coming for him. That was all Liam's mind could process. Everything he had hoped for. He wouldn't die. Liam angled the note towards the light, trying to make out the words that had been crossed out. I love you. Liam's eyes widened. His heart constricted tightly. Did the note really say I love you, or was Liam's imagination twisting the words to what he wanted to see?

Then another piece of paper tucked on the tray caught his attention. He unfolded it, expecting more words. He was surprised to see a drawing. His breath caught when he realised what the picture was. He looked at himself and Zayn seated on thrones, gazing at each other. _Zayn is going to put me on a throne. We can be together._ The picture said more to Liam than a page of words ever could.

Lou coughed as she walked past a hidden alcove. Zayn acknowledged the signal and slipped out of the alcove once Lou was gone. He crept carefully down into the dungeons. Niall's raucous laughter, mixed with that of men Zayn didn't know echoed round the cold stone walls. Niall was doing a good job. The guards were paying no attention to the corridor when he passed.

He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword as he rounded the last corner, just in case the guards weren't properly asleep. Zayn let out the breath he had been holding when he saw that both guards were sprawled on the floor. Zayn quickly crouched down by the sleeping guards, and removed the keys from his belt. He quietly slipped the key into the lock and pulled open the heavy door.

Zayn couldn't help himself when he saw Liam slumped on the floor of the cell. Zayn rushed over and gently held Liam's face within his hands.

Liam had heard the door open, and had known from the note Zayn was there. Right then he would have done anything to leap up and throw himself into Zayn's arms. But Liam was just too weak. He felt Zayn's hand cradling his face, his thumb running gently over the blossoming purple bruise on his cheek. He could hear Zayn's voice calling to him urgently. "Liam. Liam. We have to go."

Liam pulled himself up, Zayn helping him. He let out a grunt of pain as he finally stood. His ribs were protesting against every tiny movement he made.

Zayn was filled with burning anger at seeing his Liam this broken. If the bruise colouring in half his face wasn't enough, the way his arms clutched his chest suggested broken ribs. Zayn supported most of Liam's weight as they made their way into the corridor. The fact Liam needed him now was the only thing stopping Zayn from rushing into the guardroom when they past and killing the lot of them.

If you asked Liam later, he would tell you that he had no memory of that journey from the cell to Harry. Intense pain and fatigue were clouding Liam's vision. The walls of the corridor were tilting violently one way or another. The only solid thing that always appeared to stay upright was Zayn. Liam vaguely remembered another pair of arms wrapping around him, lifting him up. He hissed at the pressure on his ribs. He felt himself being lowered onto what felt like a horse. As he slipped into the darkness, he managed to breathe out the word "Zayn."

"Zayn," whispered Harry, "Liam is out cold."

Zayn whipped round from his seat on his own horse. "You better hold onto him. He cannot get anymore hurt than he already is."

Harry nodded and Zayn spurred his horse out into the night. They rode in near silence for several hours, until the campfires of the Narnian camp could be seen in the distant.

Paul and Greg were guarding the camp on the Archenland side of the border, as they were citizens of Archenland, and their presence couldn't be taken as a declaration of war. Greg was about to jump out and challenge Zayn and Harry; when Paul put a calming hand on his chest, pressing him gently back into their hiding place.

"That is the King."

Greg's eyes widened and his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "King Nathan?" He hissed.

Paul shook his head with a smile. "King Zayn and Prince Liam."

The two men watched as Harry and Zayn rushed past, heading for the heart of the camp. Zayn reigned in his horse, and halted in front of the campfire. His horse snorted and stamped its feet. The Archenlander's were the closest to Zayn, and the looks on their faces showed most had no clue who Zayn was. Some looked ready to draw their swords, hands resting ominously on the hilts at their waists.

Then a shout Zayn would have recognised anywhere cut through the crowd. "Zayn." shouted Waliyha. Zayn searched the crowd for his little sister. He spotted the crowd parting for her and slipped from his horse, so they both reached the edge of the campfire at the same time. Waliyha was now bit big to pick up and spin around, like Zayn had used.

But then Liam's presence forced its way back into Zayn's thoughts. "Liam," he whispered, but Waliyha caught it.

"Hey, you four," she motioned four people out of the crowd. "Take Prince Liam to King Zayn's tent. You, find the physician and send him there. Someone else go get Harry a drink." The soldiers scurried about to follow Waliyha's orders. "You certainly know how to command an army." commented Harry. "You’ve got Doniya’s leadership skills." But Zayn barely heard him, as he moved away from his sister, following the soldiers who held Liam.

They entered the tent and laid Liam gently on the camp bed. Zayn couldn't tell whether Liam was just sleeping, or unconscious. Zayn stood there awkwardly as the physician hurried in and began to fuss around Liam. Zayn had no clue about medicine, except maybe paracetemol and ibuprofen. But he wasn't in England. There were no painkillers in Narnia.

"I think he has a few broken ribs." put in Zayn.

The physician nodded but made no move to answer his king.

Zayn waited impatiently for what fell like an hour. In reality it was about five minutes. But then all Zayn's prayers were answered, as Liam's eyes fluttered open.

Everything was blurry when Liam first opened his eyes. Bright red and glittering gold was all he could see, weaving and curling above him. "Where am I?" He asked.

A voice he didn't recognise replied "You are in the Narnian camp, sire."

"Zayn?" Liam didn't care whether the man thought he was impertinent for not addressing Zayn with all

his proper titles.

"I'm here," came Zayn's voice from the other side of the tent. Liam's heart jumped, and he tried to push himself up, desperate to catch a glimpse of Zayn.

"Do not move your Majesty." came the first voice again. Liam was about to protest, but then into his clearing vision came Zayn. Liam's breath stuck in his throat. Zayn was here with him. Liam felt a hand curl around his, and he relaxed into the warmth of the touch.

"Your Majesty," came the other voice. Liam turned his head to see an old man. But the Liam realised he wasn't addressing him. "He has one broken rib and one badly bruised. They have been bandaged, but he will not be able to use his upper body for anything strenuous for a while. No fighting. He is in desperate need of food. I will send someone with some as soon as I can." Zayn nodded to the physician, who bowed out of the tent.

Zayn turned back to Liam. "You're okay?" Zayn had meant to sound reassuring, but the fear had crept into his voice, turning it into a question.

Liam pulled Zayn down closer towards him. "As long as you don't leave." replied Liam. Zayn breathed out a sigh of relief. He ducked the rest of the way to press his lips against Liam's.

Liam tried to push himself up, to get closer to Zayn and deepen the kiss, but gasped at the stab of pain across his chest. Zayn felt Liam gasp into his mouth, and putting a hand gently on his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed. Liam whined when that forced his mouth away from Zayn's. Zayn ducked his head, catching Liam's lips again.

"Liam," whispered Zayn, quiet and soft against his mouth. He pulled his mouth far enough away for his to get a good view of Liam. His hair was matted and filthy, his eye bruised and his cheeks gaunt and hollow. Zayn felt a shard of pain through him, only imagining the pain Liam must have gone through. "You need to know the truth."

Liam looked up at Zayn, his eyes questioning Zayn's words. Zayn abruptly pulled away from Liam and strode to the edge of the tent. He lifted the flap, and conversed quietly with someone on the other side.

Liam couldn't hear what was said. His head was shouting at him, _Zayn, come back, don't leave_. He felt the pain through his ribs as he reached out towards Zayn. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped through his lips.

Zayn heard the gentle sound, and turned quickly. He saw Liam's outstretched hand, and rushed back across the tent to Liam. He grabbed hold of Liam's hand, removing the weight from his strained muscles.

Liam felt the weight removed from his hand, decreasing the pain. And then he felt Zayn's lips, soft and gentle, pressed into his hand. Zayn looked down at Liam's face.

"Liam. I promise I won't ever leave you. I don't think I ever will be able to leave you. I want to be by your side forever. I want you to be by my side forever." Liam could only nod as he was overwhelmed by the truth of Zayn's words.

"Liam." Zayn's voice was breaking, crumpling under the weight of the pure emotion. "Never leave me. I promise I'll never leave you unless that is what you want. Be mine?"

Liam could barely hold his gaze with Zayn. The raw love was rolling off of Zayn in waves, and Liam absorbed every last drop of energy. He was so overwhelmed; his voice would not work. He wanted to pour his heart out to Zayn, to say everything Zayn had said and more. But he couldn't. He had to try and convey his tumbling emotions through one nod, and the tears he knew Zayn could see, pricking the corners of his eyes.

Zayn kept a tight hold on Liam's hand, as both young men sat and stared at each other. They could read each other’s feelings in their eyes. They didn't need words to confirm how they felt.

"True love telepathy is just sickening, isn't it?" Zayn groaned as Louis' voice cut into their moment.

"Louis, we were having a moment." groaned Zayn, who hadn't even realised Louis had entered the tent.

"Oh. I can see." smirked Louis.

"What are you even doing here?" snapped Zayn "I didn't call for you."

Louis raised one eyebrow, but didn't comment at Zayn's tone. "I didn't want Paul to see anything scarring." Zayn grabbed a pillow off Liam's bed and threw it at Louis. But Louis dodged the pillow easily and left the tent to fetch Paul.

Liam stared at Zayn, before turning his head to watch the flap of the tent. He watched as a man he recognised well entered the tent.

Liam froze as he caught sight of Paul, the Chief Advisor to the deceased King Henry. Liam tensed and tried to pull himself away from the man approaching him. Fear coursed through him and he clenched Zayn's hand, willing him to protect him from Paul.

Zayn felt Liam tense up beneath him. He saw the fear pooling in Liam's eyes and his body instinctively tried to shy away from Paul. Zayn raised a hand, silently warning Paul not to get any closer whilst he tried to calm Liam.

Zayn brought both his hands up to Liam's face, cradling it with both hands. "Liam. You need to calm down alright. Paul isn't a threat. He won't hurt you. Do you think I would even let him within a ten mile radius of you if he were?" Liam was slowly calming down with Zayn's words. His breaths were coming more evenly and deeply. "Paul is the only one here who knows the truth. You need to hear him out." Liam nodded again, but kept his eyes focused on Zayn. Zayn was calming him, grounding him.

Zayn helped Liam move into a sitting position. Liam was surprised to see that Paul was kneeling a little way away from him.

"Your Highness, I pledge my life and my service to you. I promise to do anything to protect you."

"Thank you Paul," said Liam "but I don't understand. You were always loyal to ..." Liam voice choked over the word father, "King Henry. Why now are you loyal to me?"

Paul kept his head bowed. "I have never been loyal to King Henry. I came to the palace as soon as I could after you arrived. I left when you did sire. I have always and always will be loyal only to you, and I will follow you wherever you go." Liam nodded at Paul's words. They made sense, Liam had to admit. He had always felt a measure of trust towards Paul, always respected him for trying to convince King Henry to be fair and just.

"Your Majesty, this will be easier if you tell me what you already know."

Liam nodded again, and leaned into the warmth of Zayn's side. It was a comfort to Liam, to know Zayn was there next to him, and always would be.

"King Henry was not my father. I am not a prince of Archenland. I believe King Nathan killed King Henry?" Liam only guessed that last point, but Zayn's grim face and Paul's nod confirmed it.

"I had flashbacks. There was a house. There was a fire." Liam flinched at the memory.  His voice was rough and sore. Zayn's arms wrapped protectively around him. "Someone got me out of the house and to a forest. They called Aslan to bring me to Archenland. They said my father was called Geoff." Liam didn't notice the look shared between Paul and Zayn. "That's all. I don't know any more.

"Your Majesty," began Paul. "Your father was King Geoff. The last King of Narnia, who was forced to flee when the White Witch took power. You are not a Prince of Archenland sire. You are a King of Narnia." Paul paused, letting his words sink in.

Liam was ... confused. He was a king ... of Narnia. "But Narnia already has a King and three Queens. It doesn't need any more royals."

Zayn pulled Liam closer to him, resting his head against Liam's shoulder. "Liam, from the moment I met you, I was going to ask you to rule by my side. It wouldn't have mattered whether you were Prince of Archenland, or a commoner, or already the King of Narnia." Zayn looked up at Liam, and Liam took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Continue Paul."

"When the White Witch took power, Aslan helped Aredian and Karen, your mother escape into another land. I went with them, as I was one of the King's closest friends. They went to the land where Zayn used to live. While there, you were born Liam. But the White Witch managed to get one of her followers through to the world where you lived. They burned down your house. I helped you escape, but there was nothing I could do for you mother and father. Aslan brought you back to Archenland, and I came as soon as I could, which was when you came of age."

Liam nodded and Zayn quietly instructed Paul to leave. Liam closed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. He was a prince, who then wasn't a prince, who was finally a king. Zayn didn't try and say anything; he just let himself be a comforting presence to Liam.

Finally Liam looked over to Zayn. "Did you know all this?"

Zayn nodded. "Paul arrived at our camp just minutes after you had left. He explained everything, and I searched for you from then. I am so sorry I sent you away, made you feel like I didn't want you. I made a terrible mistake."

Liam just kissed Zayn's forehead. "It doesn't matter."

The two men sat in silence for a little longer. "Are we still going to wage war on Narnia even though I have no claim to the throne?"

"You know Nathan would follow you wherever you went. If I took you back to Cair Paravel, it would not be long before he waged war against Narnia to get to you. The people see you as their leader. To them you are the true King, whether or not you deserve that title by birth. Also, historically, Archenland was part of Narnia. I see no reason not to reunite the two countries under two Kings and three Queens."

Zayn began moving around the tent, passing things to Liam.

It wasn't long before Louis rushed into the tent. "Zayn, Liam, Aslan has come."

Liam's eyes widened. He had never met Aslan. His name was barely whispered in Archenland. King Henry had always hated the lion, and had tried to teach Liam to. Zayn spotted Liam's panic, and rested a calming hand on his arm. "You don't need to worry. I don't know what you have been told about Aslan, but I have met him and I promise you, you have nothing to fear from the lion."

Zayn let Liam put most of his weight through Zayn's shoulders. Liam was wincing, each step painful. Zayn could only pray Aslan was close. Louis' arm pulled back the tent door from the outside and let the warm sunlight into the tent. Zayn had not realised the next morning had come.

Zayn and Liam walked out of their tent and straight into the middle if a huge circle of soldiers. Aslan stood in the centre, with Waliyha and Safaa on either side, waiting for the kings of Narnia.

"Zayn," rumbled the voice of the lion. "Step forward." Zayn was torn between obeying Aslan's words, and staying with Liam. Zayn made to move towards Aslan, but as he shifted away from Liam, Liam's torso twisted. The pain erupted in Liam's ribs, and he gripped closer to Zayn. Zayn heard Liam's gasp and immediately stepped back close to him.

"No Aslan. I will remain here." Zayn wasn't leaving Liam, not now. The circle of spectators were shocked that Zayn would defy Aslan's command, but the lion simply let out a little chuckle. "You have made the right decision King Zayn."

The pain has shocked Liam back to reality. He was still taking in the sight of Aslan. He looked like a lion, but at the same time he was so much more. His fur coat glistened, his voice was majestic and powerful and his presence drew you in. Despite everything Liam had been told, now he finally saw Aslan for himself, he was under no illusion that Aslan was good, powerful, fair, just.

The great lion shook out his mane and fixed Liam with his gaze. "And you, King of Narnia?" Although Aslan hadn't asked anything, Liam's title had been spoken as a question.

"I may deserve the title you gave me by blood, Aslan, but I do not deserve it in any other way. I don't think I am ready to be king, and Narnia already has four royals. I will always be by Zayn's side, but I have no ambition to be King of Narnia."

Liam saw the shock on the faces of the soldiers. Most thought he was only the Prince of Archenland. They had no idea of his true parents.

"Well spoken Your Highness. If you had expressed a wish for the throne, you would have proved yourself unworthy of it. And so I name you a King of Narnia, until a coronation can be held at Cair Paravel." Aslan then turned to the assembled crowds. "I present to you King Liam, the only son and heir of King Geoff and Queen Karen, the last rulers of Narnia."

The soldiers turned to each other shocked, and the silence was suddenly broken by the chattering on hundreds of voices. Hidden in the noise, Waliyha leant down to whisper in Aslan's ear.

Aslan nodded at Waliyha and stepped forward so he was standing directly in front of Liam.

Without saying a word, Aslan opened his mouth and roared. The power hit Liam like a tsunami, nearly knocking him over if he hadn't been holding onto Zayn. The roar pulsed through Liam, healing and cleansing. The pain and injuries were blown away, leaving Liam feeling better than he had in almost a year. The bruises faded from his face, the pain disappeared from his ribs, and the weakness vanished from his limbs.

Zayn watched in amazement as Aslan used his power to heal all of Liam. The man who now stood in front of Zayn looked nothing like the broken boy who had stood there before. He was tall and strong, holding Zayn's gaze which his presence like the best King's do. He looked kind, understanding and fit to rule. But underneath all that, he looked just like Liam.

Zayn smiled. "Aslan, thank you, thank you so much." Zayn ran forward and clamped his arms around Aslan's neck. Zayn released Aslan to see that Liam, although he was healed, still stood a little way back from Zayn.

"Zayn." said Aslan gently. "It is time for me to return to my own country. A great wrong of old has been set right. I have every confidence that together you, Liam and your sisters can fix Archenland. Goodbye King Zayn, Queen Waliyha, Queen Safaa, King Liam."

Aslan turned, walking slowly but surely into the woods. They knew better than to follow him. Aslan had left that world for his own.

Louis came up to Zayn and Liam. "Liam, I thought you might want armour and a sword after your little transformation." Louis dropped a bundle of chain mail at Liam's feet. Liam picked it up, marveling at the muscles that had reappeared on his arms. He had been strong when he left Archenland a year ago, but most of his bulk had wasted away through lack of food.

Liam walked back his tent. He assumed technically it was still Zayn's tent, but it wasn't like anyone was asking him to move out.

He changed quickly, admiring the feel of the soft new clothes against his skin. He had been wearing the same clothes Zayn had given him since he fled from the Narnian camp a year ago. Liam wished he could see himself, but there was no mirror in the tent.

Zayn had been speaking with his sisters when Liam walked out of their tent. Zayn sucked in his breath. It he thought Liam looked good in what he had been wearing, Liam looked spectacular in the red and gold of Narnia. "Narnian colours suit you." commented Zayn.

"I don't plan on taking them off any time soon." replied Liam.

They were cut off by the thundering of approaching hooves. Liam's hand flew to the hilt of his sword, but Zayn stopped him drawing it. A horse cantered up to the heart of the camp, much as Zayn and Liam had done only 12 hours earlier. The horse snorted, circling the fire.

Every Narnian there recognised the horse and armour of the High Queen, but the Archenlander's were still unsure. Doniya pulled her helmet off, throwing it into the crowd, where it was caught by one of the soldiers. She slid off her horse straight into the arms of her younger sisters.

Doniya looked over their heads at Zayn. "Prince?" She asked, casting a meaningful glance at Liam. Zayn shook his head. "King."

Doniya's face burst into a smile. She untangled herself from Waliyha and Safaa, and walked up to Liam. "Welcome to the family." She said, pulling him into a hug. Liam couldn't remember the only family who loved him as much as he felt love just then. He finally felt like he had done the right thing, like he was where he was supposed to be.

Zayn, Liam, Doniya and Waliyha left the group of knights surrounding the High Queen.

"King Nathan was furious when he found you had gone," said Doniya, talking to Liam. "We left quickly. He had no reason to suspect us, but also no reason not to suspect us. Luckily Niall got the guards so drunk they didn't even remember who Niall was." The group nodded.

No one had noticed Harry, Louis and Niall enter. "The people were stirring. Reports had reached King Nathan of a huge number of people rising up in support of Liam." said Niall.

Zayn nodded, taking in all this information. "It is only a four hour ride to Anvard from here. If we set off tomorrow at first light, we can rouse the towns and villages on the way and still reach Anvard by early afternoon. We are a much stronger force than that of King Nathan, and most of Archenland stands behind you Liam."

Liam caught Zayn's eye. Zayn had barely known Liam two days, but he could read the little smile Liam sent him. It said thank you, and that's a brilliant plan, and I love you. Zayn smiled back.

Doniya clicked her fingers in front of Zayn's face. "Honestly, true love telepathy is fine when it's just two of you, but when we are planning strategy, we need you to actually speak." Liam blushed and they both ducked their heads.

It didn't take long for a plan to be arranged, and soon everyone left the tent to spread various messages around the camp.

oOo

The next morning dawned bright but cold. The army were already lined up, breath curling up in front of their faces like tendrils of silver, when the rays of sunshine breached the horizon. 

Zayn kicked his horse, and advanced into Archenland. Liam rode next to him, leading the soldiers into Archenland. Doniya, Waliyha, Harry and Louis carrying Niall rode next to the two Kings of Narnia.

Behind them followed the group led by Ed, then a squad of Narnian soldiers, then the Archenlander's led by Nick, another squad of Narnian's, Greg's soldiers, and finally the last men from Narnia. They were strong, mused Zayn. If only the people of Archenland stayed loyal to Liam and joined them.

Zayn looked at Liam. He looked so much better for Aslan's help, and the armour Waliyha had brought fitted him perfectly. You could tell Liam had royal blood in his veins, from the way he sat, to the way he led and inspired the men, to the way every eye in the room naturally turned to him. _How could anybody not do anything for Liam?_ Zayn realised he might be a little bit biased, but even so.

Zayn's fears were soon quashed as soon as they enter the first village on the route to Anvard. The people hid at first, taught to fear soldiers and nervous of this approaching army. But when they caught sight of the Narnian banner and the man they loved as their true king, they flocked with whatever they could use as a weapon to Liam's cause.

The numbers of the army only swelled as they rode closer to Anvard. Zayn could see the effect of both of these on Liam. As they gained more followers, Zayn watched as Liam grew more confident that he was wanted by the people, that they wanted him to rule. But each footfall brought them closer to the castle, and the tension across Liam's shoulders increased. His face was grim and tense, and Zayn could tell he was thinking about what was to come. Zayn knew it wouldn't do to over think. Battles could change in seconds, and even the best laid plans could fly out the window. The best leaders, and Zayn believed Liam was the best, could assess a situation in seconds and respond accordingly. Plans were always good, but mostly, it was best to simply flow the natural flow of the battle.

By the time the top of Anvard's towers were visible, Liam had felt like they had been riding for too long, and yet not long enough. His stomach flipped at the thought of his ex-brother, and what would happen to him. Liam vowed to find Nathan before Zayn did.  Liam had seen the anger in Zayn's eyes at seeing Liam's wounds, and Liam had no doubt Zayn would enjoy inflicting that kind of pain back on Nathan. But Liam had never been one for violence. He just wanted this battle to end with the least possible bloodshed.

oOo

The guards on the battlements of Anvard spotted the approaching army too late. They tried to close the portcullis, but found the mechanism had jammed. Lou hadn't sat about doing nothing after Liam had been freed. She had spread rumours in the town, and persuaded the blacksmith to slightly tweak the gearings in the portcullis. As much as the guards tried, the portcullis wouldn't lower, and the Narnian army drew closer and closer.

King Nathan was called from the main keep, and he came running, sword in hand. The bright sunlight glinted off the armour of the Narnian's, and between the brightness was the ripple of movement betraying the mass of people marching beside Liam.

King Nathan surrounded himself with his most loyal soldiers, but he could see the discontent and confusion flowing through some of the outer ranks. Let the little cowards jump ship, thought Nathan. Liam is a pathetic excuse for a man, and he will not beat me. He had had to go running to the bloody King of Narnia for help.

Liam had expected to meet resistance in the town, before he got to the keep. But the people of Anvard were joining him, rather than fighting him. Every person who joined his cause lifted Liam's heart a fraction higher. He reached the inner wall, and he knew that through one last gate was King Nathan. He turned to see the people crowded behind him, and was almost overwhelmed. Every pair of eyes was turned to Liam, following his movements. They looked to him to lead them; to be they strong good king they knew he could be.

Zayn joined Liam, turning his horse to face the crowd. "People of Archenland." Zayn's voice rang loud and clear over the surrounded masses. "We are here to fight for you. To rid you of a King you do not want or respect, and put in his place a man you love and wish to follow."

Liam knew that every word Zayn spoke could be heard over the wall, by each and every soldier currently protecting King Nathan. Liam laid a hand gently on Zayn's arm, quietening him and silently conversing that he needed to speak, that he needed to do this.

"Friends. I am honoured that you are putting so much faith in me, that you want to follow me. I did not kill King Henry. I loved him, and ...." Liam's voice trailed off. He didn't know how to articulate what he felt. "I remember when I was young, I had a nanny who would tell me stories passed down from generation to generation of the goodness in Narnia and Archenland before the reign of the White Witch. I hope all of you have those memories I have, and have longed like I have since I was young, for a day when King Geoff and Queen Karen of old would return. I am sorry to tell you they cannot return. They are long dead, but their son and heir is not. King Geoff was my father, and Queen Karen was my mother. I have already claimed the throne of Narnia, and I now rule besides Queen Doniya, King Zayn, Queen Waliyha and Queen Safaa."

Although the crowds in front of Liam were silent, the assembled soldiers on the other side of the wall were muttering. They did not know what to make of this new development.

"I don't want to rule over you. I have no right to rule over you. If you back me, support me, I will restore Archenland to the peace it once enjoyed. You will rule yourselves, but protection and help will always be found in Narnia if that is what you wish."

Nathan could hear the cheering of the crowd behind the wall. He could see the nervous shifting of his soldiers. Some were obviously about to join Liam the minute he walked through the gate. Nathan had felt he had the upper hand as soon as Liam mentioned he had no claim to the throne, and yet the people still seemed to love him. Nathan could not understand it. He only knew how to rule with fear. Liam ruled with love.

But now was not the time to dwell on how he had lost the support and respect of his people. The gate was creaking with the pressure of people pressing against it from the other side.  The gate would probably hold, if only his men stayed strong against the gate from this side. But after Liam's speech, Nathan wasn't confident his men would still follow his orders.

Nathan was right to be concerned. It only took one man slipping from his duty, confused about whom to follow. And a lot more than one of Nathan's men didn't hold the gate. Nathan swore. He was about ready to push his way through the soldiers and hold the gate closed himself. _How hard was it to follow orders?_

Nathan could already see the gold and red of Narnian armour through the gap in the gate. The gap widened as more Archenland soldiers abandoned the gate. Unsurprisingly, Liam was the first to push his way into the courtyard, closely followed by Zayn and Doniya. As many Narnian men who could fit pushed into the courtyard, forcing the much smaller group of men loyal to King Nathan back. Nathan gritted his teeth as he watched a flood of men desert him to stand with Liam, their weapons pointed at the man they had pledged allegiance to.

Swords were drawn on both sides, but no blows had actually landed yet. Liam was thankful for that.  But he feared that would not last for much longer. Liam had seen Nathan, and the cold hatred in his eyes had confirmed all of Liam's worst fears. Nathan was not going to let himself be subdued unless he went down fighting.

The two sides stared at each other for several long seconds. Liam wasn't surprised to see it was Nathan who made the first strike. He brought his sword down hard against Zayn's shield. And that was the wrong person to go for. Liam jumped to the defense of his love. Doniya and Waliyha rushed to help their brother. Louis and Harry immediately went for the person who had dared to attack their best friend.

And from there all hell broke loose.

Swords clashed against shields, the ringing echoing around the courtyard. Men ducked and weaved, dodging blows and returning them, just to see their opponent duck and move.

Zayn was still battling hard against Nathan. But Nathan was struggling, being constantly beaten down by the power of Zayn's blows. Zayn was fuelled by anger, raining his blows upon Nathan's shield, as if it would make up all the pain he had caused Liam and his country.

Nathan had been forced to his knees by Zayn, but was still valiantly defending himself. Liam blocked out most of the battle around him, focusing only on Zayn and Nathan. Zayn was raising his sword for one last blow, when Liam grabbed Zayn's wrist, preventing the blow from falling.

"Don't do this Zayn." pleaded Liam. His voice was quiet against the noise of the battle around him, but Zayn heard him. Zayn looked at Liam, momentarily forgetting about Nathan, still kneeling by their feet. Liam looked so upset about the idea of the man who had hurt him so much suffering. Zayn turned back to Nathan.

"You don't deserve this much kindness. But right now, hurting you would hurt Liam, and I can't do that. Leave. You are not welcome in Narnia or Archenland ever again. If I ever find you back, or trying to hurt Liam, I will find you and I will kill you. _Go_."

Zayn pushed Nathan back, and watched as Nathan stumbled away through the battle, calling for a horse. Someone in the crowd still loyal to the exiled King gave him his horse, and Nathan galloped out of the castle and away. Having seen their king fled, the few remaining Archenland soldiers who were still putting up a fight dropped their weapons.

Liam mouthed " _Thank you_ " to Zayn and followed him through the crowd back to the Narnian's.

Archenland had fallen to Narnia with relatively few casualties. There were a few dead soldiers lying in the courtyard, and more with severe injuries being moved quickly to somewhere they could receive medical attention.

Zayn and Liam and barely returned to the main group of soldiers when they were grabbed by Doniya, Waliyha, Louis, Harry... and Niall, who seemed to have appeared from thin air. They were squashed in a massive group hug, surrounded by the clapping and cheering of their own soldiers and the now free people of Archenland.

oOo

_Three weeks later_

Archenland had quickly pulled together its people and seemed to be running smoothly. Liam knew it couldn't continue forever, but Narnia would be here to help when Archenland needed it.

Liam tugged at the collar of his robes. He had gotten used to wearing ordinary peasants clothes for the last year, so the robes felt odd. But he had to wear them. It was, after all, his own coronation.

He left his room and walked straight to the main hall of Cair Paravel. The corridors were empty. Everyone was inside the hall, awaiting the arrival of King Liam. Liam took a deep breath, and pushed open the heavy oak doors.

It seemed every person in Cair Paravel had assembled to watch the coronation. Liam barely recognised any faces at the back of the main hall, but as he got closer to the front, he saw Harry, Louis, Niall and Paul. He smiled at them, and Louis stuck his tongue out at Liam. Liam grinned wider and turned back to the front. He caught sight of Zayn, sitting in the throne for the King of Narnia, with an empty throne by his side. Liam's throne.

Zayn hadn't believed how good Liam looked when he entered. Zayn had kept his eyes on the man he loved, watching him walk towards his throne.  He smiled at Liam and stood with his sisters as Liam began to walk up the steps to the thrones.

Liam was met in front of his throne by the old driad who had told Zayn of King Geoff on the night of his birthday. The driads had all been awoken by the fulfilment of the prophecy, and had insisted on being present at the ceremony.

The old driad held a golden crown for Liam, identical to Zayn's crown. The room was silent as Liam took the ancients oaths to defend and protect Narnia. Finally, Liam knelt in front of the old driad, head bowed, and the man placed the crown gently on Liam's head. Liam arose, a true King of Narnia, to the cheering of the crowd.

And later, with his lips pressed to Zayn’s, their tongues intertwined, it hit him how he finally felt happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will gain you eternal love.
> 
> Please also feel free to leave constructive criticism :D


End file.
